Conquer Me
by Mouko
Summary: In the days before Impending Doom, only one Tallest reigned supreme. However, his days were numbered and a successor was needed. But what happens when there isn't one successor... but two?
1. Transference of Power

Warning: I don't know WHYYY I did this... wait, yes I do. I had an intense desire... and thus, I would have no peace until I acted! This desire has been festering for about a few weeks until I finally decided to go for it. I realized, after I worked on this, that other people have written fics about the origins of the Tallest... and at first I was hesitant to continue. But you guys can help me decide if I should even bother continuing or not. I will, however, point out that this fic WILL be Red/Purple slash if I continue it. What do you think? And that is NOT an invitation to flamers, by the way. :P I guess I should be more careful and simply issue my question to the open minded people. Okay? ^^  
  
  
Chapter One: Transference of Power  
  
  
Purple sighed, miserably, as he paced back and forth. His long robes flowed elegantly about him, exaggerating his nervous movements. The majority of the robe was a delicate lavender while the sleeves, collar, and opening were a soft blue. Resting over his left breast was a small logo of an ancient scroll, yellow in color, over a pale green book. Purple stood straight, adjusted his robes, then returned to his pacing.  
Purple stood in a large office room, filled with electronic books and majestic furniture that most Invaders could only dream of. Normally, Purple would indulge himself in the room's book supply, which was large but still did not compare to the Imperial library. However, his nerves refused to settle and allow him such peace and tranquility.  
Purple continued to pace, muttering to himself, as his fingers fidgeted nervously.  
"Calm yourself," a deep voice drawled, idly. "You'll only upset yourself further,"  
Purple sighed and turned to gaze at the owner of the voice. A tall Irken stood behind Purple, wearing the same colored robe and pastel red eyes. He looked much older than Purple, with his cold eyes and aloof mannerism.  
"I can't calm down," Purple grunted. "I just can't, Elder...,"  
"I know it is hard awaiting the Tallest's decision," the Elder crooned. "But you have nothing to worry about. We all measured you... just like THEY measured HIM. You are just as tall as he,"  
"I know...," Purple sighed. "... but supposing he sides with them?" Purple turned to stare at the Elder. "Their representative IS his nephew...,"  
"Hush, boy. That matters little when it comes to the Tallest!" the Elder scolded. Purple flinched and looked away. The Elder shook his head and crossed his arms. "I assure you... he will make a fair and wise decision," he added, more gently. Purple returned to his pacing, refusing to look up. "Even though the Tallest's nephew is a Dominax... he won't ignore the Intellixar's equally valid claim,"  
"...,"  
Purple continued to pace, shivers running up his spine as the Elder watched him. He hated being scrutinized; however, the Elder could do as he pleased. The Elder was the oldest Intellixar on the Council, second in height only to Purple.  
The Intellixar was one of two major factions within the Irken Empire; the Dominax was the other. While the Dominax favored more aggressive tactics and were mostly veteran Invaders of violent natures, the Intellixar were scholarly and accepted the fact that planning, tactics, and knowledge were just as vital as brute force.  
A common joke running through the general public was that the Intellixars would theorize each other to death while the Dominax chase flies with giant fusion warheads.  
As Purple reflected, he knew he had every right to be nervous. The current Tallest was aging; he would be dead soon, as everyone knew. A successor was needed. Both the Intellixars and Dominax fought over the position of successor, claiming their candidate was taller than the other's.  
Both sides were horrified to discover that their candidates were exactly the same in height. At first, each accused the other of tampering with the results. However, after repeated measurements, it was discovered that both Purple and the Dominax candidate where exactly the same height, down to the smallest fraction.  
Purple came to a stop and blinked. He wondered what the Dominax candidate was like. He had never actually met his opponent. For some reason the Dominax suspected that he would use as much foul play as they did. While Purple admitted that the Intellixar often bent the rules to suit their needs, he himself didn't harbor any ideas of murder.  
Purple sighed and massaged his forehead. He hated being involved in the power struggle; he liked the idea of being the Tallest, but disliked being the sole target of the Dominax's movement against the Intellixars. The moment they realized that he was as tall as their representative, Purple's life became that much more difficult. He could no longer walk the halls alone, or else risk an untimely and 'coincidental' demise. Purple didn't dare think of what would happen if the Tallest chose him as a successor.  
A knock at the door startled Purple, causing him to look up in alarm. The door slid open with a hiss, revealing another Irken wearing the same robes as the Elder and Purple. He looked rather panicked and out of breath.  
"The Tallest... has made... his decision!" he gasped. Purple stared, then grabbed the Irken and shook him.  
"What is it!? WHAT IS IT!?" he cried.  
"PURPLE! Control yourself!" Elder hissed. Purple flinched and released the Irken, then stepped back. "One would think, dear boy, that you were a Dominax with that tendency of yours," the Elder admonished. Purple felt his face flush with embarrassment but quickly suppressed it. "Now then," the Elder continued. "What was his decision?"  
"... Well...," The Irken began, cautiously. "... he said... that since they're the same height...,"  
"Yes?" the Elder urged, patiently.  
"... that they both will be the Tallest,"  
"...,"  
"...,"  
"... Excuse me?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Purple resisted his urge to fidget, forcing himself to look calm and dignified as he stood with the other Intellixars. They awaited by their chairs for the Dominax's entry, knowing full well that they were as pleased with the decision as the Intellixars were.  
Purple sighed inwardly. Both of them the Tallest? The decision was ridiculous but both sides knew they had to obey. Both candidates would rule the Empire. Atleast, as long as both of them were alive. Purple knew that his premature demise was all but assured, now. Such a thought dampened Purple's enthusiasm severely.  
The Elder coughed, causing Purple to straighten. He looked up and watched as the Dominax filed in, their robes all but blinding him. The robe was mostly neon yellow, so brilliant it blazed like a star. The trim, collar, and opening created a serious contrast with their deep ebony color. On their right breasts sat a logo of three blood red slashes.  
Purple was distinctively aware of the vicious glares he received from the Dominax as they filed in, standing next to their chairs opposite the Intellixar. Purple's eyes unconsciously wandered, with hopes of seeing who his competitor was.  
That was when his eyes fell upon him.  
Purple stared as Red stormed in to the room, his expression livid. Red was both passionate and wild, like a raging inferno. He didn't seem to care what the Intellixar thought of him as he carried himself with intense arrogance and unyielding dignity. His red eyes blazed with scorn as he looked over each member of the other party until they fell on Purple.  
In that briefest of moments, the two locked eyes. Purple felt as if his height and abilities had been torn away from him, then shown every insecurity or weakness he ever felt or displayed. He felt vastly inferior. Red's lips curled up in a vicious sneer. Purple silently cursed himself and tightened his jaw. Purple refused to flinch, though he was shivering inside. He was terrified, and yet knew that if he showed weakness to Red, the other Irken would attack it like a rabid beast and destroy him both inside and out.  
"You are, no doubt, aware of the Tallest's decision on his successor," the Elder began.  
"I am," Red snorted, before any of the others could speak. He tilted his head and sneered, fixing Purple with yet another gaze. "I'll be working with that one?"  
Purple's eyes narrowed as his jaw clenched even further. He disliked Red's condescending tone, as well as the look in his eyes. He had a feeling that Red was far worse than all the other Dominax combined. Purple silently vowed to sleep with one eye open and a weapon in hand.  
"Yes," the Elder replied, tartly. "I trust you'll get along?" he said, with a tone that made it very clear that he had no such feelings.  
Red chuckled, darkly.  
"We'll see," he grinned. "He doesn't look like Tallest material to me," he added, smirking at Purple. "Far too subdued,"  
"Hardly subdued," Purple hissed, suddenly. The other Intellexar looked stunned at his sudden decision to speak. The Elder scowled but said nothing. "But then... you don't look like Tallest material, either. I suspect you'd need a weapon of massive destruction to find your way to the restroom,"  
Red scowled as the other Dominax flushed with anger. However, Red's scowl disappeared quickly to be replaced with a cocky grin.  
"Looks like I'll need to be careful around you," he grinned.  
"As will I," Purple growled.  
"If you're quite done," the Elder began, casting Purple a disapproving glance. Purple continued to glare at Red, unwavering. Red simply smirked. "As you well know, the Tallest has ordered immediate transferal of title and duties... I need not remind you of his current state of health. Therefore... we have much to arrange,"  
"YOU do the arranging crap," Red scoffed, refusing to break eye contact with Purple. "I and the PURPLE ONE have to deal with more immediate matters,"  
Purple tensed, though he refused to allow Red to notice it.  
"What's more immediate then the ceremony?!" one Intellexar barked.  
"LIVING arrangements?" Red sneered. He quickly glanced at Purple and chuckled. "Though... I wonder if he'll be around long enough for that to be necessary?"  
Purple hissed as many Intellexars sat up with a cry of protest. Red immediately raised his claws, in an attempt to label his comment as merely harmless speculation. Purple knew better, as did everyone else. But not much could be done.  
Regardless of Red's political standings, he was still a Tallest.  
Purple sighed, inwardly.  
A seriously dangerous one at that. 


	2. Dangerous Acquaintances

Warning: Well... people liked it so... here it is! WHEE! XD Anyway... hehehe, comments mean I work faster. So the more comments I get, the faster I work!  
  
  
Chapter Two: Dangerous Acquaintances  
  
  
  
Purple's cheek twitched, slightly, as he buried his face in one of the numerous volumes that belonged in the Imperial library. He sat, reading quietly, on the large couch in the library. Thousands of books surrounded him, covering every inch of the high walls that seemed to reach on in to infinity and redefining higher learning. Numerous hovering platforms waited by the shelves, in case an Irken might need it to attain one of the higher books.  
Purple seemed unaware of the majesty around him, his entire manner seemed calm and collected; however, he was raging like a flood inside.  
Twelve times. He and Red had only been the Tallest for a week and his ruby eyed companion had allready attempted to assassinate him twelve times. On one instance, Purple was traveling towards his room after a brief discussion with the Elder. When Purple turned to open his door, Red lunged from behind and tried to impale Purple through the back with an Irken trident.  
Purple shivered at the memory. The trident barely missed him, barely slicing his side. He had never been so terrified, especially when Red leaned close to chuckle evilly. Before Red could continue the attack, the Irken guards rounded the corner. Red immediately retreated, leaving a shaken Purple to try and explain why he was so pale.  
Later, Red attempted to slice open Purple's throat with a handheld tri-bladed knife. Purple managed to dodge the fatal blow by conveniently 'falling' inside another room. The door snapped shut, taking the attack instead of him.  
Red's attempts on Purple's life increased drastically with each failure, often assaulting him with a wide variety of bladed weapons. Each time, Purple barely escaped. He couldn't help but wonder when his luck would run out.  
Purple sighed and returned to his book, attempting to digest the knowledge while his thoughts and emotions were still jumbled. A small pang of panic and danger surged through him, which he quickly ignored.  
He was in the library. Red wouldn't follow him there; he doubted a Dominax had ever stepped foot inside the giant center of learning.  
Purple chuckled as he continued reading. However, he just couldn't shake the feeling. Purple peered over the book's edge, then jumped with surprise.  
Red smirked, evilly, as he aimed his laser gun right at Purple's head. Purple blinked, almost uncomprehending, as he stared up the barrel at Red. Red and Purple's eyes locked, briefly, before Red flashed him a grin and pulled the trigger.  
Purple shrieked and dove for cover, the laser hitting the couch instead of him. He whirled from his undignified position on the floor and kicked Red in the legs. Red yelped and fell backwards, dropping his laser gun and letting out a pained grunt as he hit the floor.  
Purple lunged for the laser gun, attempting to secure it for himself. Red noticed Purple's movements and lunged as well to intercept. Both Red and Purple reached the gun at the same time. They struggled, briefly, as each tried to pry the gun away from the other.  
In the end, however, Purple realized that he was not strong enough to pry the gun away from Red. Once he realized such, he reared back and punched Red full in the face. Red yowled in pain, then snarled and lunged for Purple's neck.  
The gun was quickly forgotten as the two Tallest proceeded to punch, snarl, bite, and kick like savages.  
"WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE?!"  
Purple and Red stopped and looked up, confused, to see the Elder towering over them with an enraged expression.  
"Elder-!" Purple gasped, then proceeded to choke as Red's grip around his neck was still rather tight.  
"Remove yourselves from each other!" Elder demanded. Red snarled in response. "I'll inform your uncle," the Elder added, icily. Red paled, though his scowl remained. "The ceremony hasn't occurred yet. You're still just SUCCESSORS to the Tallest. And as senior on the Council, I outrank both of you!"  
Red glared, then slowly stood up and wiped away the blood that trickled down the corner of his mouth. Purple coughed and weakly stood as well, dusting off his robes and casting Red suspicious glances.  
"You may outrank me now," Red hissed. "But that will change soon enough,"  
With that, Red whirled and stormed out of the room. Purple watched him leave, then glanced at the Elder. The Elder glared at him, then stepped forward to adjust Purple's ripped robes.  
"Fighting like a primitive beast," the Elder muttered. "I thought I taught you better than that!"  
"He tried to kill me!" Purple protested.  
"So run!" the Elder growled. "Don't bring yourself down to his level!"  
"But if I run, I'll look even worse," Purple sighed. The Elder snorted and shook his head. "I can't have him thinking I'm a coward!"  
"He's a brute. He could have ripped you apart," the Elder chided, turning towards the door. "You have nothing to prove to him,"  
"...," Purple did not respond as he bent over to pick up his book.  
"The ceremony is tomorrow... and the next Council meeting is in three days. It'll be the first with you as a Tallest... along with that monster. I trust you read over the reports I sent you?" the Elder glanced at Purple. Purple nodded, slightly. "Good. Reread them. I want you to have a firm grasp of our current set of policies and arrangements... as well as what we want done. We'll finally get some proper adjustments in policy instead of having to work around those idiot Dominax,"  
Purple nodded again, rubbing his bruised eye tenderly.  
"Just take care to know the policies... and for Irken's sake, avoid that uncouth Red!" the Elder added, growling. Purple nodded again, as he couldn't think of what else to do. He glanced up to see Red watching him from across the hall, surrounded by aggrivated Dominax. Purple was pleased to note that one of Red's eyes was bruising as well. Atleast Purple wouldn't be the only one at the ceremony with a large black eye.  
Purple grinned, slightly, and held the book closer to himself.  
Thank the Tallest, who would soon be him, for small miracles.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Lasers flashed as advanced fireworks lit up the entire sky with brilliant colors of purple, red, blue, and orange. Large banners hung over every entrance as beautiful light displays twinkled with the colors of the rainbows. Thousands of Irken civilians and Invaders filled the auditoriums of Conventia. Laughter and encouraged talk echoed loudly above the victorious music, creating a festive atmosphere.  
Purple grinned, unable to contain his excitement, as he looked over the auditorium. He wore his new, crisp robes of white and various shades of purple. Red stood next to him, wearing similar robes of white and assorted shades of red. The two glanced about as the Council members scampered about them, attempting to keep the peace.  
"HURRY! Someone threw up in one of the back rows!"  
"Clean it up! Clean it up!"  
"The smoke machines aren't working right! They're only spitting out gray smoke! It won't spit out purple or red!"  
"Who ate all the nachos!?"  
Purple chuckled, slightly. He remembered when he used to be in the audience, totally unaware of the work and chaos behind the scenes that such a ceremony truly meant. Besides, he was usually the one to sneak away and eat all the nachos, then chased around the grounds by the guards.  
Purple blinked and glanced over at Red only to see him watching Purple, his expression abnormally blank. Purple blinked slightly, then looked away nervously. Surely Red wouldn't attempt something at the ceremony?  
Purple fidgeted, glancing at Red again out of the corner of his eye. He had to admit that Red looked very regal in his robes. Purple might have even considered him handsome if Red weren't always attempting to destroy him. Purple quickly pushed such thoughts aside and scowled. He wasn't going to let Red ruin the ceremony or his mood.  
Red watched Purple, not even bothering to hide his gaze. Purple looked vastly different in the Tallest robes than he did in the Intellixar robes, not so much in appearances but attitude. He could almost pass for a Tallest. However, Red was very good at seeing deep inside someone and finding their weaknesses. He could easily guess that Purple had been raised by the Intellixar to suit their power needs. Red could see how much Purple honor-ized the Elder, often acting like a child would. It was obvious that Purple was easy to manipulate; he would need to be in order for the Intellixar to control him. Red, himself, might have been in the same boat if not for his unparalleled spirit. No one could break him, not before he broke them first.  
There was still a glimmer of hope for Purple, however. There was a caged beast inside of Purple that would sometimes escape, but always quickly recaptured and hidden in the cage shrouded by his civilized mannerisms and graces. Red smirked, slightly. He was good at bringing out that beast. All he needed to do was taunt Purple past his limit, resulting in the unleashing of his untrained wrath. Then, Red would destroy him and no one could save him.  
Perhaps, Red added, he was doing Purple a favor. There is nothing truly as pathetic as a puppet Tallest.  
Even if he's rather cute in his robes. 


	3. Seductive Revelations

Warning: Ooooh yesss... I am eeevil. So very... EVIL... how evil, might you ask? EVIL ENOUGH! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*chokes and goes blue in the face*  
  
... anyway! Um... YES! Here's more. You were warned before... and here's where the warning comes in effect. EEEVIL RED. HEH HEH HEH.  
  
  
Chapter Three: Seductive Revelations  
  
  
The flicker of a small light cast an eerie glow to the library, barely illuminating the table where Purple sat. The rest of the room was covered in menacing darkness. There was nothing but silence, save for the occasional noise from Purple. He hunched forward, muttering to himself. He was surrounded by books, scrolls, and manuals of all shapes and sizes.  
Purple tapped his gloved claw against the table, glaring wearily at the papers before him.  
"Where does it all go?" he muttered. "... and these policies... I just...,"  
"What are you doing?"  
Purple let out a strangled shriek of surprise as he arched his back, then whirled about. Red glared down at him, looking rather tired and irritated. Purple stared, then flushed and hissed.  
"Don't do that," he snarled. Red smirked, slightly, then strode towards the table and tapped it.  
"What are these?" he inquired. Purple glared at Red, warily.  
"... Reports and policies," he replied.  
"Oh?" Red blinked and looked down at the piles of papers. "Looks like senseless garbage to me,"  
"Shows how much you know," Purple sniffed, disdainfully. "These just so happen to be the entire backbone of the Irken Empire! Budget reports... policies... tribunes... the like!"  
"Still looks like garbage," Red snorted.  
"Feh," Purple grunted. He looked back over the papers. "What do you want?"  
"You're too noisy," Red crossed his arms. "You're keeping me up,"  
"I'm soooo sorry," Purple said, sarcastically.  
"Don't let it happen again," Red grinned. Purple scowled and returned to looking over the paper. He blinked, then scowled, when Red slammed his hand in front of him to block his work. "Are you going to bed so I can get some sleep or aren't you?" Red growled.  
"I will when I'm DONE," Purple snapped. "I'd be done SOONER if a certain IRKEN would HELP but since he won't... I have to do everything myself!"  
Red sighed, frusterated, and sat down opposite Purple.  
"Fine, fine. What is the problem, anyway?" he spat. Purple blinked at Red, bewildered that he was actually offering to help, then looked at the papers.  
"... Just that there's a lot of useless programs and policies... they're devouring the budget and aren't even any good," Purple muttered.  
"Like what?" Red arched an invisible eyebrow.  
"... Well... here's a program that encourages people to eat nachos," Purple looked over one paper. "... I don't see why it even exists... but it costs a fortune,"  
"... So why don't you just get rid of it?" Red asked.  
"I... I can't do that-!" Purple stared. "Some of these policies were made by the Council...,"  
"So?" Red eyed Purple. "We're the Tallest. Who cares what they think? That's the entire point behind supreme rule!"  
Purple stared at Red, then at the papers.  
"... But...," he faltered.  
"Just get rid of it," Red barked. Purple flinched before he could suppress it and glared at Red.  
"... I guess so," he muttered. Red nodded, approvingly, and grabbed another piece of paper. He scanned over it and blinked.  
"... All nose rings and earrings are prohibited? Anti-nose ring and earring tactical forces?" he blinked. He glanced at Purple. "... We don't HAVE noses... OR ears,"  
Purple shrugged, helplessly.  
"Ugh," Red scowled. "Trash it!"  
Hours passed and the light burned late in to the night, giving light to the two Irkens as they worked. Papers piled about them as both trashed or revised policies and programs indiscriminately.  
"Safety locks on knives... why would a safety lock be on a knife!?" Red barked. He glanced up to see Purple sigh and wiggle his claws, cramped from writing down every change in the large log that acted as the internal report for the entire Empire. Purple glanced back down at the papers in front of him and made a face.  
"So many left...," he sighed. "Where did all this come from?"  
"I don't know and don't care," Red replied, tapping his claws against the table. "There's just thousands left to go,"  
"...,"  
Time continued to pass, hours piling on top of one another until the lamp started to run low on power. The shadows increased in length as the light flickered on and off. Red rubbed his eyes, muttering, as bruised bags formed under them. He glared, angrily, at the stack of papers in front of him. His eyes drifted up, then came to a stop on Purple.  
A soft snore came from Purple as he slept, head propped against his arms as they rested agains the table. His chest rose and fell, gently, as he slumbered.  
Red blinked, then smirked wickedly. Purple couldn't imagine how vulnerable a position he had just put himself in. All Red had to do was walk over and stab him; then, Red would be the only Tallest. Red slowly stood up, his eyes glittering darkly, as he walked towards Purple. Purple continued to sleep, totally unaware of the danger he was in or the menacing figure of Red.  
Red stopped in front of Purple, looking down at him. His expression hardened as Purple sighed in his sleep.  
Red had to admit that Purple was absurdly cute. Red blinked, then tilted his head. He watched Purple's face as the Irken slept, noting every twitch and sigh that escaped the exhausted Tallest. He found that he couldn't look away. Slowly, Red reached down and touched Purple's cheek. Purple flinched, then sighed and tilted his head against the tender touch.  
Red blinked, curiously, as he gently touched Purple's cheek. A small smile played on Purple's lips as he slept. Red noted that Purple liked being touched. Not many Irkens liked being touched, especially when they reached a certain height. For a Tallest to enjoy being touched was rather astounding.  
Red idly wondered if anyone had ever touched Purple before.  
Red continued to watch Purple's emotions dance across his face when, suddenly, he leaned forward. His claw hooked under Purple's chin and lifted it up to greet him. For a brief moment, Red pressed his lips against Purple's own. Purple made a slight noise, but did not wake.  
Red closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet taste of Purple on his lips, before slowly pulling away and easing Purple's head back on his arms. He blinked and watched Purple continue to sleep, solemnly.  
"... Mnn," Red grunted. "... I think I'll keep him,"  
With that, Red walked over to his chair and sat down again. He crossed his arms, thoughtfully, before a wicked smile crossed his face.  
"Besides," he thought. "It'd probably taste even better when he's awake,"  
With that, Red let out a vicious chuckle and returned to the books.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Purple slowly opened his eyes, wincing painfully as his muscles screamed at him for sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. He leaned back with a moan and stretched, then blinked slowly.  
Seconds later, it dawned on him.  
With a startled yelp, he quickly examined himself to make sure that he was, in fact, alive. He searched his robes for bloody wounds or other signs of attack only to find none.  
A dry chuckle caused Purple to look up. Red smirked at him, reclining in the chair, as he joted down the last of the changes in to the log.  
"Good morning," he said, grinning, as he sat the log down on the table. "Sleep well?"  
"I...," Purple stared, confused. He had been totally vulnerable! And yet, Red hadn't tried to kill him in his sleep?  
"Good," Red purred. "What did you dream about?"  
Purple blinked, taken back.  
"Um... well...," he muttered. Red chuckled again, obviously amused, and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table.  
"Are you always this vocal?" he asked, slyly. Purple felt a blush come to his cheeks, idly wondering what Red was trying to hint at. "I hope you're well rested," Red continued, casually. "We DO have to go to the Council meeting...,"  
Purple continued to stare, then slowly stood up.  
"I... um... guess we'd better go then," he muttered, rather bewildered. He looked up to see Red chuckling again.  
"You're so cute flustered," Red purred. Purple's eyes widened as his cheeks burned a bright red. "So easy to make you blush, too," Red continued. "I wonder what'd happen if I-,"  
"We need to go," Purple choked, then grabbed the log and darted for the door to the conference room. He almost made it to the door before he felt a pair of powerful arms wrap around him and tug him back. Purple yelped as he was turned about, then crushed against Red's musclar chest. He found himself eye to eye with Red. Purple stared, shaking violently despite his attempts to control it, as Red grinned at him with a predatory smile.  
"What's this?" Red breathed. "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"I...," Purple whispered, unable to think.  
"Well," Red snickered, leaning closer. "Let's atleast have a good luck kiss before going," Before Purple could protest, Red's lips fused to his own. Purple felt his back arch as Red plundered him with a kiss so powerful and aggressive it sucked the very air out of his body. Just when Purple thought he would faint, Red ended the kiss and let out a pleased growl. "Even better when you're awake,"  
"U-uh?" Purple blinked, dazed. Red winked, then turned and strode out of the door towards the conference room. Purple stared, dully, then shook his head. Every pore in his body screamed out at him, from both want and fear. Was this another attempt on his life by Red? If so, then why did it feel so good? He didn't understand; it made little sense.  
Purple touched his lips, timidly. He could still taste Red. Purple shivered.  
"No...," he muttered, weakly. "This is some stupid game of his... he's just trying to pull something on me... I've got to be careful. I can't let him get what he wants,"  
Purple held the log close to his chest and scowled.  
"I just... wish I knew what it was he was after," he muttered.  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
Purple jumped, alarmed, to see Red peer around the corner in to the room. Red smirked, wickedly, as Purple backed away.  
"You-!" Purple yelped. Red winked, cutting Purple off.  
"It's obvious what I want," Red repeated. He sneered. "I want to conquer you,"  
With that, Red disappeared around the corner once more. Purple stared, totally bewildered, for many moments. Then, he too stepped out the door and headed for the conference room. 


	4. Rebelliously Amorous

Warning: BWAHAHA! I am such a tease! XD Enjoy!  
  
OH! And someone asked about Irkens snoring? You don't need a nose to snore. I read that snoring is nothing more than the vibration of extremely dry throat tissue. So as long as you have a throat and a mouth, you can snore. That's what I read, atleast. O.o  
  
  
Chapter Four: Rebelliously Amorous  
  
  
For once, Purple wished that Red would simply go back to trying to kill him. Atleast then, he'd know how to react. As Purple sat at one end of the conference table, he listened to the other members bicker back and forth about the changes that were made. As the two sides quarreled, Purple became distinctively aware of Red casting him extremely suggestive looks.  
At first, it was nothing more than a quick gaze. However, the looks increased drastically until Red would hold Purple's eyes for minutes on end just to convey a message with his delightfully evil smile.  
Purple was about ready to go insane.  
"When did all this nonsense happen!?"  
"Why did you get rid of the safety locks for knives?"  
"Who authorized this?"  
Purple's eyes drifted to eye the Elder, who looked highly displeased. Purple couldn't help but flinch under the accusing gaze of his elder. He opened his mouth to speak, then blinked when he noticed that something was slowly slipping up his leg. Purple glanced down, then paled to see an Irken spider leg slowly tracing his leg. He looked up sharply to see Red smirking at him.  
Purple felt a distinct flush as the spider leg slowly slipped up his leg, then tipped across his thighs before venturing in to territory that it ought not go.  
A sharp cough snapped Purple to attention. He looked up and stared to see the Elder glancing down at the spider leg as well. The Elder's scowl increased ahundred fold before he turned to glare at Red.  
"Would you kindly inform your Tallest not to molest ours?" he asked, icily. A collective silence filled the room. Purple felt like curling up in a fetal position. All of the Council members glanced at Red, who seemed highly uninterested, and then Purple, who blushed so brightly he put Red to shame..  
"... Would you kindly keep YOUR Tallest from TEMPTING ours, then?" one of the Dominax hissed. Purple's eyes widened drastically.  
"I hardly think our Tallest would tempt your uncivilized brute," the Elder replied, tartly. Purple idly wondered if suicide was an option.  
"Why would OUR Tallest ever want to deal with the likes of you!?" the Dominax member growled.  
"Because he's damn cute," Red interrupted. The council stared at him. In response, Red stood up and walked over to Purple's side of the table. Purple stared up at Red, who leaned down and hefted him to his feet. "We'll leave you ladies to chat... while I get better aquainted with my... consort,"  
Purple let out an unintelligent squeak as Red led him out of the room, prompting an immediate outcry of disapproval. Red continued to lead the other Tallest down the hallway until he arrived at his room, where he escorted Purple inside. The door slammed shut with a click.  
"NOW then," Red purred, letting go of Purple and slipping over to lock the door. Purple shivered and glanced about. Red's room was much like his own, with the usual living equipment. However, the furniture displayed the tell-tale signs of a temper. Deep claw marks covered each furniture while others looked like they had been repaired repeatedly.  
Purple made a mental note to be wary of the temper. He jumped, suddenly, when he felt Red's breath against his neck once more.  
"Edgy, aren't we," Red whispered, huskily. Purple flushed and crossed his arms nervously.  
"What are we...," he began. He stopped and shivered when he felt Red's claws slip up, then down his back before coming to a stop on his hips.  
"Mn," Red grunted. "No more talk. It only delays,"  
Purple gasped, startled, as Red spun him about and pushed him back. Purple stumbled back, then yelped as he hit the bed and fell on to it. He attempted to get up but was quickly pinned by Red. Red smirked, devilishly.  
"... and I am not very patient," he finished. He grabbed Purple's robe collar and ripped it open, exposing Purple's shoulders and chest.  
Time seemed to freeze as Red leaned closer, his breath hot and spicy. Warmth surged through Purple as his mind seemed to draw a blank. He could feel Red's body against his own, as well as the delightfully evil tongue that Red slowly began to run along his shoulder.  
Purple couldn't move, the scent of Red banishing all thoughts. It never even dawned on him that Red could, rather easily, bite down and thus end Purple's career as a Tallest before he could even react.  
However, Red seemed totally uninterested in such murderous thoughts as he gently nipped Purple's tender flesh with a teasing intention.  
Purple's claws curled up, slightly, as he let out a tiny gasp. He couldn't believe he was allowing Red to touch him, nor could his mind think enough to give him reasons why he shouldn't allow such delightful teases. Unfortunately for Purple, Red knew full well what he was doing to the other Tallest with each caress and had every intention of continuing.  
Red's tongue wandered along Purple's shoulder until it reached his neck, where he tasted each curve and dip. Purple shivered in response as his eyes closed, his very body betraying him while his mind was far away. Red chuckled, then leaned forward.  
"RED!"  
Red blinked, then scowled as he slowly looked up. The door rattled as fists pounded against it. Purple uttered a dizzy noise and looked at the door blurrily. Red scowled, then turned to Purple.  
"Wait here," he commanded. Purple stared, dumbfounded, as Red stood up and strode to the door with an aura of pure irritation. He unlocked the door and slipped out, coming face to face with the Dominax portion of the council. "What do you want?" Red growled.  
"What was all that about?" one of the closest Dominax hissed.  
"That's none of your business,"  
"I saw him in your room!" another Dominax growled. "He's the enemy! And you don't sleep with the enemy!"  
"You know what they say about keeping your friends close and your enemies even closer," Red purred, glancing back at his room with a hungry look.  
"You need to stop this childishness," one of the Dominax snarled. Red glanced back at the Council members, then sneered so viciously that the assembled Irkens flinched.  
"I see no reason to stop," he grinned. "I always get what I want. Isn't that how you taught me to be?"  
The Dominax refused to respond, staring at him. Red chuckled, then stood up his full height.  
"So my target changed a little. We all have to make sacrifices," he continued. His expression shifted slightly in a mock imitation of pain. "I'll try my best to get used to the idea of feeling his delicious, lithe body against my own... don't worry about me, I'll get by,"  
Without waiting for a response, Red turned and slipped back in to his room. He shut and locked the door, then turned to grin wolfishly at his bed.  
The expression died as he blinked and tilted his head.  
Purple sighed as he slept, his right hand curled sweetly over his chest while the other dangled off the side of the bed. His chest rose delicately as he slept, totally exhausted from the long night of work.  
Red blinked again, then grinned and walked towards his bed. He sat down by Purple and reached over to gently stroke an antenna. Purple shivered as a smile drifted across his face before going still once more.  
Red chuckled and shook his head.  
"I can wait until morning," he purred. With a sigh, he laid down on his bed next to Purple and closed his eyes. "I can wait," 


	5. The Strength and Weakness of Hearts

WARNING: Whoo hoo! Due to the demand of my reviewers... I decided to give you a free sample of my, um, skills in this area. And YES. This chapter DOES contain quite a bit of... spice. DON'T COMPLAIN or... I'll purposely do something evil like... um... ... write the very first Ms. Bitters porn. And I don't want that and YOU don't want that. SO SHUSH! 

Chapter Five: The Strength and Weakness of Hearts 

Purple's eyes fluttered open. Sleep attempted to take hold once more, but something told him that he needed to wake up. He rubbed his eyes, wearily, and glanced about. Purple's eyes widened. 

Red slumbered quietly beside him, resting on his back with one claw draped over his chest while the other was nestled under Purple's head. Purple wasn't sure how to react to such closeness; he was even more surprised that he had waken up, at all. 

Purple wondered if Red really wasn't interested in his death anymore. He glanced at Red, warily. He glanced at the door and flinched when he saw that it was still locked; the entrance light flashed a brilliant red, one not unlike the brilliant eyes of his co-Tallest, that was a clear signal that no one would be leaving or entering without the password. 

Slowly, Purple glanced at Red once more. He watched Red sleep, blinking curiously as the violent Irken slumbered in an almost tranquil fashion. He seemed rather dashing and handsome, despite his commanding and intimidating behavior. 

Suddenly, a strange desire surged through Purple. He bit his lower lip and glanced around, as if he thought someone were watching. Slowly, Purple leaned close to Red and rested his head on the Irken's chest. He listened to the sound of Red's breath and the beating of his Irken heart. 

Purple blinked slowly as he felt the rise and fall of Red's chest, his claws curling up slightly as he rested one on Red's stomach while he clutched the other against his own chest. Purple found himself slowly drifting back to sleep as the slow, steady fall of Red's chest lulled his senses. 

Atleast, it did until Purple felt a chuckle ripple along Red's chest and through his body. Purple froze, unsure of how to react, as his eyes widened in horror. He felt Red shift under him, then shivered as the other Irken slowly ran a claw up his back. 

"Affectionate, aren't you," Red snickered. Purple tensed, then jerked back with a muttered apology. He didn't get far, however, when he felt Red's arms loop around him and yank him close. "No no no," Red purred as he flipped Purple on to his back and pinned him to the bed. The action caused Purple to unconsciously grab Red's shoulders and squeak. When Purple realized what he had done, he blushed brightly and stared at Red. Red smirked, sinisterly, and leaned close. "We haven't done anything yet!" 

"I...," Purple stared. 

"Heh," Red chuckled. 

"But...," Purple squeaked as Red leaned close and pressed his lips against Purple's, effectively silencing any protest the lean Irken might have. As Red's lips plundered Purple, his claws slowly wandered their way up his back to his chest. They curled around the ripped fabric, where he had ripped them to expose Purple's shoulder the night before. 

With a grunt, Red yanked the rest of the cloth away. Purple whimpered as he felt the air hit his bare chest, then shivered slightly. He blinked as Red broke their kiss and pulled away, then gasped in surprise when he felt Red run his tongue over Purple's exposed chest. 

Purple's hands unconsciously grasped Red's head as he whimpered adorably while the brazen Irken licked, kissed, and nibbled his chest. Red's hands grew mischievous as they ran up and down Purple's back, teasingly. 

As Red's head slipped lower, he tasted every inch of Purple's body that he came across. He ran his tongue slowly along Purple's stomach, feeling where each muscle ended and another began. 

An interesting range of noises escaped through Purple, though he wasn't aware that he was making any of them. He wasn't aware of anything except the teasing, intoxicating effect that Red had on him. 

As Red's claws and devilish tongue wandered farther down, Purple found himself thinking things he never thought he would. Dirty, naughty things that he wanted Red to do to him. And at the speed of which Red was moving, it seemed very likely that Red would do those things and so much more. 

A tiny voice whispered about how disappointed the Elder would be in him, but that voice was quickly drowned out by Red's manipulations. 

Red slowly ran his tongue along Purple's stomach, his claws slipping around Purple's body and touching all the right places to make him squeak and sob with pleasure. His body felt warm as the air seemed to grow humid, causing his body to glisten as he writhed under Red. 

Red chuckled evilly, then snaked one of his claws up to Purple's antenni and rubbed it sensually. Purple started to gasp for air, all but yowling. Red smirked and nibbled at Purple's stomach, then slid lower. 

Red slid lower and lower until... 

"Ahhh, nephew. I hope you're ready for the banquet tonight," 

Red and Purple both tensed at the new voice. Red slowly glanced over his shoulder as Purple stared, wide eyed and quivering, at a large visual communicator that appeared on the wall. A tall Irken with orange eyes grinned, though he seemed rather pale with age and illness. 

The three Irkens looked at each other, two of them out of horror and the other with a blank face. Silence filled the room until the tall Irken started twitching violently as his eyes glazed over. He clutched at his chest and wheezed before collapsing out of view. 

"UNCLE!" Red yelped as he leapt to his feet. Purple quickly crossed his arms, trying to cover himself, and quivered. 

"M-My f-former Tallest...," Purple choked. Red dashed over to the console and pressed a button. 

"SIR?" the intercom buzzed. 

"QUICK! Summon the medical team!" Red barked. "Uncle's had a heart attack! AGAIN!" 

------------- 

"Uncle? Are you allright?" Red asked as he sat by his uncle's medical bed. The Irken looked up at Red and grinned, weakly. His orange eyes sparkled slightly before returning to their dull color. 

"If you weren't allready the Tallest, I'd swear you were trying to assassinate me," he grinned. 

"Don't joke like that, Uncle," Red muttered. 

"Bah," his uncle snorted. "I'm dying, anyway. May as well die in an unusual way," 

"...," 

"Um...," 

Red and Orange glanced up to see Purple slink in to the room, wearing a new set of clothes and a sheepish expression. 

"My Tallest Orange... I... I'm sorry about...," he began. 

"Heh," Orange grinned. "Nice to know someone remembers me," 

Purple flushed. 

"Don't worry, lad," Orange continued, soothingly. "I figure it was my nephew's fault you were on your back, anyway," 

Red grinned, slightly, as Purple flushed even brighter. 

"I suppose you'll be able to keep your clothes on during the banquet?" Orange continued, slyly. "Atleast until afterwards?" 

"Of course," Red grinned at Purple, who looked thoroughly bewildered. "But will you be well enough to go?" 

"I'll be out soon enough," Orange sighed. "Nothing anyone can do anyway...," 

"... Sir...?" Purple blinked. Orange glanced at Purple, then smiled weakly at Red. Red said nothing, his expression solemn. Orange's smile widened slightly, then turned to look at the ceiling. 

"You can't fix a broken heart," 

---------------------------------- 

Thousands of Irkens of all sizes filled the banquet hall, socializing among themselves as the bright decorations flashed and sparkled. Many of the Irkens wore similar outfits of gray and black, though quite a few wore the colors of either the Dominax or the Intellixar. The Tallests' seatings were on a large pyramid-like structure in the middle of the room, where numerous steps lead up and down to the common floor where the lesser Irkens remained. Red and Purple sat, wearing their usual Tallest uniforms, on either side of the newly retired Tallest Orange. Orange towered over the two by a good three inches, but anyone could see that he didn't look particularly healthy. 

His proud and noble face, stained by age and past grievances, seemed decades old as he sat in his chair and looked around. 

"Rather melancholy tonight, isn't it?" Orange muttered. "I don't suppose this has anything to do with you seducing the Intellixar Tallest?" he added, glancing at his nephew. Red blinked at his uncle, then grinned evilly. 

"Most likely," he winked. Orange chuckled and shook his head. "It's not my fault he has a nice set of-," 

"...," Purple flushed. He suspected that the two knew full well that he was in hearing range and insisted on talking about him for the sheer pleasure of seeing him react. 

The sound of footsteps caught Purple's attention and he looked up to see the Elder walking towards him, a definite scowl on his face. As the Elder climbed the steps towards the Tallest, Purple could sense the aura of displeasure and irritation. 

The violet Irken vaguely wondered if he could outrun the Elder if given a headstart. 

However, ex-Tallest Orange saw the Elder before Purple could give any serious thought to escape. 

"Ahhh, Elder!" Orange grinned. "How pleasant to see you," 

The Elder bowed to the Tallests, though he cast Purple an unfathomably dirty look. Purple flinched and squirmed in his seat, eyes darting around for an escape route. 

"You look well, my liege," the Elder said, tensely. 

"Bah," Orange grunted. "I look old and shriveled. You know it, I know it, and everyone else in the galaxy knows it," 

"...," The Elder seemed at a loss. 

"However, you look like someone put a dead slaughtering rat person in your bed," Orange continued. "What ails you?" 

"... Nothing much, sir," the Elder said, suddenly very calm. "I simply heard rumors and I wish to discuss them with Tallest Purple," 

Purple knew what rumors and had no desire to discuss them. 

"I'm certain these rumors are just that. Rumors. No need to discuss them during the banquet," Orange said, calmly. He fixed the Elder with a gaze, which brought the Elder up short. "Now then, do you have any other business?" 

"... Yes," the Elder said, though considerably more tense. "We wished to introduce Tallest Purple to someone. Just a simple socializing event," 

"Ah...," Orange blinked. "... no harm in that, I suppose," 

"Of course not," Elder smiled. Purple wanted to protest that there was, in fact, a lot of harm in such a thing but held his tongue. He glanced at Red, almost desperately, when the Elder proceeded to lead him away but quickly hid it when something dawned on him. Why should he fear his own kind? It wasn't like Red was interested in anything but his body. Such a thought chilled Purple to the core. 

Purple followed the Elder, solemnly, to the far side of the room before they came to a stop. A group of Intellixars looked at him, almost expectantly, as the Elder crossed his arms. 

"I assume nothing happened," the Elder said, tartly. Purple nodded; he didn't dare say otherwise. "... Then we'll leave it at that," the Elder grunted. 

"Who... did you want me to meet?" Purple asked, trying to sound calm and unconcerned. 

"That would be me," 

Purple glanced about, then blinked as a thin female Intellixar pushed through the small crowd to smile at him with bright pink eyes. She grinned, sharply, at him. The grin caused a shiver to run up Purple's back, making him feel both uncomfortable and set-up. 

"And you are?" Purple asked, uneasily. He knew that, judging from the grins on his fellow Intellixar, that the female Irken was an attempt to make sure that absolutely nothing happened between himself and Red. 

Purple wasn't sure whether to be thankful or horrified; she was an excuse to avoid the aggressive Red, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to avoid him. 

Besides, she seemed to have no qualms whatsoever with being used by the Intellixar to act as a wedge between the two Tallest. 

"Bri," she replied, casually. Purple stared as Bri grabbed his wrists and smirked. "Let's dance," 

Purple found himself lead on to the dance floor, unsure of whether to resist or allow himself to be danced with. She held his wrists rather firmly as she dragged him to the dance floor, which was crowded by dancing Irkens. Purple glanced back at the others to see the Elder smiling happily. 

Bri giggled at Purple as the two proceeded to dance, however hesitantly. As the two twirled about in an awkward display, Purple found himself glancing back at the Tallests' stage. 

He was rather surprised to see Red staring at the two of them very intensely while Orange muttered almost urgently. Purple blinked, then tensed when he felt Bri move closer to him. He stared at her, bewildered, as the two danced so closely that they often touched skin. 

Purple felt very uncomfortable. There was something about Bri that he didn't like. She seemed highly false; it was almost as she expected something from him. A shiver ran up Purple's spine as he danced with her. For the briefest moments, he wished Red were there but he chased away such thoughts with scorn. 

Red wasn't any better than Bri; both expected something from him. He suspected that both wanted the same thing from him. 

Purple glanced at the Elder again, almost hoping that the older Irken would somehow stop the dance and admit it was a terrible mistake. Unfortunately, the Elder seemed too pleased to bother. 

Purple resisted the urge to slump his shoulders in defeat. He didn't want to be used. He had tasted independence when Red all but forced him to revise the programs and policies but that feeling soon died when it became clear what Red's true intentions were. 

Purple wondered if he could live with running away and leaving Red the stupid position of Tallest all to himself. 

Bri giggled again, piercing Purple's thoughts and bringing him back to the unpleasant present. A chill surged up his back, along with a sense of foreboding, but he quickly ignored such feelings in favor of a miserable despair. Purple looked at her, quietly, as he continued to dance with her in an unwilling partnership. 

Atleast, he had been until he felt himself yanked backwards forcibly. Purple stumbled slightly, then stared in shock as Red stood between him and Bri. He glared at the Intellixar, his eyes glittering dangerously as a feral snarl rippled from his chest. Bri looked beyond terrified as the ruby Tallest glowered at her with such hatred that even Purple felt like fleeing from his wrath. Many of the other Irkens backed away, warily, as Purple remained perfectly still. 

Red narrowed his eyes at Bri, sending her in to a fit of shivers and whimpers, before turning to face Purple. Purple stared at Red, not daring to breath for fear of setting him off. Slowly, a smile crept along Red's face even as the twin orbs of crimson burned with anger. 

"May I cut in?" Red asked, so casually that Purple blinked repeatedly and opened his mouth in surprise. Without waiting for a response, Red wrapped his left arm around Purple's waist and grabbed Purple's left claw with his right one. 

Purple could only stare in wonder as Red proceeded to dance with him, commanding and yet surprisingly gentle. The two danced so elegantly that all of the Irkens stared at them in awe. The lithe Tallest twisted and twirled about in a brilliant display of grace, paling all other dancers by far. The fact that they were the Tallest seemed to only heighten the sense of awe and respect. 

Oddly, Purple found himself enjoying the sensations that Red caused as the two continued to dance. He felt warm and safe, as if he were wrapped in a fluffy blanket, but remarkably free. Red made him feel like he could do anything or say anything, regardless of the consequences. He almost felt like his own Irken. 

Purple stared at Red in quiet admiration, their eyes locking once more. However, instead of the sense of inferiority and insecurity, Purple was surprised by a sense of affection and possession. The first felt very welcome, though the second confused Purple. 

Did Red want his body or did he truly want ihim?/i Had Red been jealous of Bri? Was that why they now danced together, Red spiraling like a vicious guardian over a twirling dove in the wind? 

Purple blinked in confusion and tilted his head. Red smiled even more brightly as he tightened his hold on Purple. The two continued to dance, finding themselves to be the only occupants of the dance floor as the others watched them with dropped jaws. 

For once, Purple found that he didn't mind the staring. He didn't even mind the fact that the Elder was fixing him with death glares. Purple could almost swear that he could do anything; just so long as Red was near him. 

Purple blushed delicately. Something caught his eye, however briefly, that caused him to turn his head and blink. Up on the Tallest state, Orange smiled at the two tenderly as he seemed to breath abnormally hard. 

Purple blinked again, then twisted in an attempt to get a better look at Orange as Red twirled them about. 

Orange seemed extremely pale as he gasped, hunched over and shaking. Something about Orange's posture bothered Purple. Purple furrowed his brow in concern, then tightened his claws around Red's own. 

"Hmmm?" Red murmured, smiling slightly. 

"Red...," Purple grunted. 

"Yes?" Red asked. 

"I think...," Purple began. He tensed, eyes widening, as Orange suddenly collapsed to the ground in a quaking heap. "RED!" Purple choked. "YOUR UNCLE-!" 

Red stopped instantly and turned to stare at the stage. His eyes fell upon his uncle and his face grew deathly pale. He released Purple and darted towards the stage. 

"UNCLE!" 

"Someone get the medical unit!" Purple barked, suddenly quite stern as he charged up the stage after Red. "NOW!" 

A surge of panic erupted through the crowd as Irkens reacted instantly, darting around for the medical unit while others attempted to help and keep the others as calm as possible. Purple arrived at the top of the stage just as Red knelt by Orange and touched him gently. Purple felt sick, not daring to think what might be wrong as Red leaned over Orange. 

"... Uncle...?" 


	6. Bedside Manner

Warning: Booyah. I did it again. I also had some spice left over so I threw that in to this vat. So... YES! Anyway... time for a quick ramble. I was happy with the response for the Christmas Zim fic! I wasn't even bothered by the fact that I got one flame. I mean, the person's obviously either sadistic or was just looking for a reason to flame because they admitted that they 'couldn't finish part three' and yet came back for more. That cracked me up. :P We do have plenty more gems (RPS!)... I'll hafta talk to Yuki to see how she feels about turning them in to 'fics. ANYWAY! 

I GOT A CHRISTMAS PRESENT FROM YUKI! Go see! (For those who steal: don't. You can't possibly claim credit for it because, as I said before, YOU SUCK.) 

http://yukiryu0.tripod.com/For_Neon.gif 

Chapter Six: Bedside Manner 

Purple watched, quietly, as Red sat near his uncle's medical bed and held the old Irken's claw. Orange's breathing was labored, coming out as a dry wheeze, as his claws curled around Red's own. 

"Uncle...," Red muttered. Orange opened an eye and glanced, wearily, at Red. 

"Don't worry, boy," he huffed. "I'm not dead yet... I won't let myself. Not until...," Orange broke off coughing, then gulped for air. 

"Until...?" Red repeated, almost dazed. 

"... Until I have some peace of mind," Orange finished, smiling slightly. Red's face darkened slightly as his grip grew stronger. Orange's smile faded and he sighed. "I think you have a right to know...," he admitted, softly. "Know what's driven me to this state... driven me to such an age... before my time," 

"...," Red glanced down at his uncle's claws, solemnly. Purple blinked, then turned to leave the room. He didn't get far before he felt Red's free claw grab his own and yank him back in. Purple opened his mouth in protest but Orange waved it away. 

"You wanted to know, didn't you?" Orange grinned, dryly. 

"But it's... family," Purple faltered. 

"You're more or less family now anyway," Orange winked. "Red's all but written his name on your forehead," 

Purple flushed brightly as Red chuckled. Orange looked at them and his face softened, drastically. 

"... You two remind me so much of myself," Orange sighed. "... Rather, what we used to be like," 

"We?" Red repeated, but winced when Purple elbowed him to be quiet. 

"We were inseparable, she and I...," Orange muttered. "I was Tallest... and she was head of the Special Forces. At first, she hated me... and I hated her. I was arrogant... she was confident... and we were both headstrong. Such is usually the formula for trouble. But as we were forced to spend more time together... how could we not, given our positions...? We began to realize that... we loved each other," 

Purple blinked and glanced at Red, who looked particularly bewildered. 

"... Those were the happiest moments of my life," Orange looked at the ceiling. "And I destroyed them," 

Purple's eyes widened in alarm. "S-sir?" 

"The Council," Orange grunted. "It was the first time I ever took their advice... and it was the last time," 

"The Council?" Purple echoed, weakly. 

"... The Council...," Red growled, darkly. 

"... They told me to send the Special Forces on a mission... a top secret mission that would secure a power for the Irken Empire... THAT power...," Orange growled, his voice suddenly very hateful. "I was an idiot. I agreed and sent HER on the mission... after all, there was no one I could trust more than her...," Orange laughed, bitterly. "... And it destroyed her. It destroyed ME," 

"...," 

"...," 

"I was an idiot," Orange repeated, calmly. "... And I lost her. Forever," 

"Uncle...," Red muttered, tenderly. Purple looked rather speechless as he sat down by the bed, across from Red. 

"... And I won't rest," Orange continued. "I won't rest until something has been set right. I won't rest until I've made it up to her or...," Orange's eyes flared, brilliantly, before going dim once more. Orange closed his eyes and laid down, his claws squeezing Red's own before going slack. "... I'm tired... let me rest," he whispered. Red slowly stood up and nodded. He looked at Purple, pointedly, and then walked out of the room. Purple looked after Red, then leaned over and squeezed Orange's claw. Then, he proceeded out of the room. 

As Purple left the room, he saw Red leaning against the wall with a very serious expression on his face. 

"Red...?" Purple muttered, closing the door behind him. 

"... I'm going to help him," Red growled. 

"Help him?" Purple stared. 

"I want to help him find peace," Red replied, tensely. 

"How?" Purple asked. 

"... I can't help him with the first one... I don't know who she is and I probably never will," Red grunted. "So it'll have to be the second one," 

"... But he didn't finish what he was going to say," Purple protested. "How would you know what to do?" 

"I know what it was. He didn't have to say it," Red looked at Purple, angrily. "... I know exactly what he wants," 

"What's that?" Purple blinked. 

"... Revenge," 

Purple looked thoroughly taken back. He fumbled back, then yelped when his back hit the wall. He glanced at the wall, and then returned to staring at Red with wide eyes. 

"Revenge against who?" Purple whispered, though he had a feeling he allready knew the answer. 

"... The Council destroyed my uncle," Red snarled. "He might be old... but he's allready dead on the inside because of them!" 

"But you can't get revenge against the Council!" Purple protested, weakly. "It's not that easy! I mean, half the Council is-," 

Purple squeaked and shivered when Red grabbed his shoulders, roughly, and slammed him back against the wall. Purple stared at Red, wide-eyed. 

"It doesn't matter," Red hissed. "They hurt my uncle... and they tried to hurt me. That was what those Intellixar were up to during the banquet. They were after me. And I know that that MY SIDE will try something... but I won't let them get away with it. My Uncle might have enough restraint not to strike back... but, by Irk, I don't!" 

"But... I...," Purple fumbled, shaking violently. 

"My uncle is dying... ...," Red muttered, suddenly very quiet. "I have to help him find some peace... some sense of comfort," 

"... Red...," Purple whispered, his shaking all but disappeared as he felt particularly moved. "... He must mean so much to you... but what can you do against the Council?" he muttered. Red regarded Purple, then looked at the ceiling. His jaw hardened and Purple suddenly felt rather afraid of an outburst. He remembered the destruction of Red's room. 

He didn't want to see what Red was capable of doing to the Council. 

Red's eyes narrowed as his claws curled and uncurled; it was obvious he was trying not to lose control. Purple realized he had to do something quickly and change the subject or Red just might charge down the hallway and attack the Council with his bare claws. 

He never got a chance. 

Purle gasped when he felt Red snap about and lean very close against him, pinning him to the wall. The two locked eyes. Purple stared, slightly frightened, in to the glowing orbs that belonged to Red. Purple tried to open his mouth but Red shook his head. 

"... ... Just shut up," Red grunted. "And help me calm down," 

Purple became vaguely aware of Red's claws as they slithered down his hips, then hooked around his back. Red leaned close and nibbled Purple's throat, who shivered. A low purr rippled through Red, who's tongue wandered up and down Purple's neck. 

Purple wondered how such a conversation could suddenly lead to such a tangent or if they should be doing such things outside of Orange's hospital room but was quickly interrupted when Red all but dragged him down the hall and through a door. 

Purple squeaked as Red practically tossed him on the medical bed. Purple fumbled to sit up as Red locked the door to the empty room, then turned and strode towards the bed. Purple shivered as Red slowly pushed him back down, slipping up on to the bed and over top of Purple. 

The violet Tallest felt an intense heat spread across his body, causing his organs to tighten and churn. As Red rubbed his body against Purple's own, he slowly snaked off Purple's robes. 

"Sh-should we be doing this...?" Purple squeaked. "Your... your uncle...," he faltered. He gasped, quietly, as Red slowly touched his sides. 

"I need this... I need you," Red grunted. "I need to calm down... it's either this or me hunting down your Elder without any plan at all and ripping his throat out in a fit of rage," Red leaned even closer. "Which do you think is better?" 

Purple blinked, at a loss, then gasped as Red slipped his robe down so that it pooled around his waist. The violet Tallest blushed, vaguely aware of how exposed he was, and squirmed underneath Red. 

Red purred in response and ran his tongue up Purple's throat, feeling his pulse and an occasional gulp. Red paused and tightened his jaw a bit, applying some pressure to the tender flesh. Purple tensed, uncertain of what Red was intending to do. Red relented, grinning widely, and pulled Purple close. One claw hooked around Purple's back while the other slowly slipped down under the robe, sensually touching all skin it met on its journey downwards. 

A sharp, shivering gasp escaped Purple as Red's wandering claw touched an extremely personal area. Red chuckled, sinisterly, as his mischievous claw began to slowly touch and caress Purple. Purple arched his back, whimpering, as his arms wrapped tightly around Red. 

Red's other claw went down to join the first, enticing a wide variety of mewling noises from Purple as the Tallest squirmed under the assault. Purple's mind was utterly consumed by the sensations, unable to think past what the dominating Red was doing to him. 

"Tallest! My Tallest!" 

Red blinked, then scowled dangerously. Purple glanced about, weakly. 

"... Is there some universal force out there that is dead set on making sure I don't finish this?" Red snarled. 

"Uh?" Purple grunted. Red sat up, then listened intently. The sound of footsteps echoed as someone raced down the hallways in a panic. 

"My Tallest-! It's about his retired Tallest Orange!" the Irken cried. Red jumped to his feet instantly as his face turned deathly pale. Uttering a curse, Red charged out of the room. 

Purple fumbled to follow, pausing for a moment to redress himself. After he made sure his robe was fastened, he quickly darted out of the room. 

"Tallest Purple," 

Purple paused and glanced over his shoulder, curiously. He was startled to see a group of Dominax standing behind him, looking particularly stern and overall unnerving. Each wore the violently colored armor of the Dominax faction of the Special Forces. The Special Forces were the elite of the elite; the secret police of the Tallest and Council. When a simple Invader could not complete a mission, a Special Forces operative would. They were the ultimate offensive and defensive unit, trained specifically to follow orders and destroy. They were even issued their own line of Vootrunners, called the Vootcrushers. The Vootcrushers were made more for combat and less for the comforts of long space journeys. The Special Forces moved quickly, silently, and with deadly intentions. 

Purple was not happy to see them. He blinked slowly, then resisted his urge to shiver as a sense of foreboding filled him. 

"I am Tallest Purple," Purple muttered, warily. "Who are you," 

"...," 

The hall suddenly seemed more oppressive as the Dominax's faces hardened. Purple didn't like it at all. He pulled himself straight up, trying to hide his unease, and blinked. 

"... It'll have to wait," Purple grunted. "Tallest Orange-," 

"We know about Tallest Orange," one Dominax hissed. "We did it," 

Purple's eyes widened in alarm as every nerve tightened. 

"Did... what?" he muttered. 

"... Worry about yourself, my Tallest," 

Purple didn't have much of a chance to respond as, suddenly, a sharp blow hit him in the back of the head. Purple yelped as he fumbled and fell forward, pain surging through his body as his vision blurred. 

As the Tallest hit the floor, he found himself in darkness. 


	7. Complications

Warning: WEEE! You asked for it... now you got it! And maybe you'll catch some connections! *giggles* Anyway! ENJOY! 

Chapter Seven: Complications 

Purple twitched and shivered as he found himself lying on a cold, rough surface. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing when stars danced in his eyes before disappearing. Painfully, Purple sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He glanced around, eyes squinting to see. 

The room was very dark and primitive; the walls and floor were made of a cold, gray rock that was stuck together by a mud-like substance. Small bits of moss and roots inched through the stone. A small metal door rested in the far wall, crudely wedged between three large slabs of granite. 

Purple blinked slowly, then stood up. Agony laced up his back, causing him to gasp, but he quickly ignored it and limped towards the door. As he grew closer to the door, voices seeped through the cracks. Purple paused, then listened. 

"-don't care what Council-," 

"-dangerous, I know-," 

Purple blinked, then inched closer and leaned against the door to hear. 

"Why did they want us to bring him to Resortia?" a voice inquired. 

Purple's eyes widened with alarm. 

"Resortia?" he mouthed, fearfully. 

"I don't question the Council," a second voice scolded. "All we need to know is our mission. And that is to guard him," 

"Until when?" 

"We don't know. We just do what we're told," 

Purple gulped, then turned and leaned his back against the door. 

"Resortia?" Purple repeated, quietly. "But... isn't that the planet where... EVERYTHING is alive and carnivorous...?" Purple suddenly eyed the moss and roots with new suspicion. He slowly inched away in to a cold, dark corner and shivered. "What am I going to do...?" 

Purple listened for the voices once more, but the owners had gone quiet. The Tallest sighed and shivered, burying his face in his arms. 

"What... can I do?" 

----------------- 

"WHAT'S WRONG?! Don't dare fight me head on, huh!? Come back here so I can beat your asses! If I had a cane, I'd ram it down your squeedily spooches like a cranky old Irken should!" 

"They're gone, Uncle. They can't hear you," Red muttered, though he was positively seething. Orange growled irritably, eyes flashing, as he huffed and puffed. Another Irken, hunched over while dressed in the gray and white robes of the medical lab, scrambled around him and attempted to salvage the life support systems. Most of the systems sparked violently while others continued to work, however slightly. 

"Blasted...," the Irken growled, gasping when one of the machines sparked suddenly. "You were lucky, my retired Tallest Orange, that they didn't destroy all of the Life Support systems...," 

"Luck? HAH!" Orange sneered. "I woke up to see what those punks were doing and I beat their heads in! Some Special Forces if they can be beaten by a weak old Irken suffering from heart attacks!" 

"The Special Forces-!?" Red stared. The other Irken stared at Orange, and then scuffled over to the control panel and began to type away. 

"To think those bastards GUARDED me for hundreds of cycles...," Orange growled. His expression turned serious. "This never would have happened if SHE was still in charge... ...," 

"Those bastards...," Red hissed. "What did they want!?" 

"... Sir?" the medical Irken looked up, suddenly. He looked particularly pale as his red eyes blinked. "Did you say... Special Forces...?" 

"Eh?" Red stared at the Irken, as if seeing him for the first time. "Who're you, again?" 

"That's Mismatch Fuchsia," Orange replied, dismissively. The other Irken flinched at the name, then straightened. Red glanced at the other Irken, looking at his bright red eyes in confusion, then looked at his uncle. "And yes, I did... why?" 

"Where they... Dominax?" Fuchsia asked, weakly. 

"Yes, yes, what of it?" Orange growled. 

"... W-well, I just watched the medical lab security videos... and our emergency VootRunners were confiscated by a group of... Dominax Special Forces," Fuchsia replied, weakly. He turned and stared at the control panel, as if trying to make some sense of what was occurring. 

Orange and Red stared at Fuchsia in surprise. 

"... And they were seen carrying the inert form of Tallest Purple," Fuchsia looked dazed. He yelped as he felt himself yanked about. Red grabbed his collar tightly, shaking with such hatred and anger that Fuchsia was too terrified to move. 

"What... did... you... say!?" Red breathed. 

It was then that Red noticed that Fuchsia was taller than him. Red blinked slowly and stared. Fuchsia tensed, then squirmed free and hunched over once more. His antenni pressed back, in an obvious show of subordination. 

"You're...?" Red muttered. Fuchsia shook his head, violently. 

"No... I'm not...," Fuchsia whispered. "I'm not Taller... and let's just leave it at that," He glanced at Red, who stared at him, and turned to look at the control panel. 

"I'll... try and track the Vootrunners. We have tracking signals inside of them... they've been standard issue ever since two Irkens who shall remain NAMELESS...," Fuchsia paused and looked at Orange, who grinned sheepishly. "... took it upon themselves to borrow them and go to-," Fuchsia paused again, this time his eyes wide with fear. "... Resortia?" 

"What...?" Orange blinked. Red continued to stare at Fuchsia, disbelieving, before turning to look at the control panel. "... Where are they?" the old Irken growled. 

"... Resortia-!" Fuchsia choked. "They took Tallest Purple to Resortia-!" 

"... What by Irk are they-!?" Orange shook his head. "That planet's dangerous-!" 

"... Not as dangerous as I am," Red hissed. He turned on his heels and headed towards the door. 

"W-wait!" Fuchsia cried. Red paused in the middle of the doorway and turned to look at Fuchsia. "... I'll come too," Fuchsia offered, weakly. "Tallest Purple might need medical assistance...," 

"...," Red scowled. 

"Please," Fuchsia looked at Red, imploringly. He reached up to his right eye, then suddenly pulled out a red contact lense. He stared at Red, one eye red while the other one was a deep purple. "He's my older brother," 

----------------------- 

Purple awoke to the sounds of screaming. He tensed, eyes widening, and scrambled towards the door. He pressed the side of his head against the door, antenni quirked questioningly. 

Voices shouted orders as others cried in pain. Purple blinked repeatedly and quivered, unsure of what was happening. The sounds grew louder and louder. Warily, Purple scrambled back and curled up in the corner of the cell. 

A deep, foreign sound echoed as the ground began to tremble. The screams grew quieter as the rumbling increased. Purple pressed himself against the wall, his Irken heart beating quickly, as a sense of foreboding filled him to the core. The sound soon grew as loud as thunder, drowning out every sound. 

That was when the wall crumbled like dust, a giant stone beast plowing through it with a mighty snarl. It looked like a giant lizard made out of rock and cement-like mud, with rock slabs for sharp teeth and twin orbs of garnet for eyes. Irken blood dripped from its stone hide as it let out a deep growl. Purple stared, his entire body frozen, as the creature trounced in to the room. The rocks scratched against each other with each movement, causing bits of gravel to fall. The ground quaked as the beast stomped in to the cell, towards the far wall. 

As it grew close to Purple, the creature paused and snapped its stone head to gaze at the Irken. 

A few moments of horrifying silence passed as Purple stared right in to the jeweled eyes of the monster, unsure of whether to scream or faint. The beast let out a deep rumble, its gaze piercing, as bits of dirt and gravel fell from its titanic body. 

Purple felt his Irken organs scream for want of air, but he didn't dare comply. The beast stared at Purple, unmoving. It knew that the Irken was there, that much Purple was sure. He just didn't know what the creature was thinking or how bloody his death was going to be. 

The creature suddenly moved, causing Purple to snap his eyes shut and brace himself. A loud tremble issued and Purple quickly opened his eyes to see the creature plow through the wall of his cell. 

Utter amazement filled Purple as the creature created a massive hole in the wall and headed out without bothering with him. Sunlight poured in through the wall, as well as the sounds of birds and insects. Timidly, Purple peered outside to see a massive jungle of brilliant flowers and green leaves. The moment the Irken stepped in to view, he felt like a thousand eyes were upon him. 

Uncertain, Purple stepped back and shivered. The jungle seemed to intensify as the Irken stared, uncertain of whether his broken cell was any safer than the wilderness before him. He paused, pondering, when a loud bird-like shriek pierced the air and caused him to shiver. He snapped about and stared as the sound had come from further in the stone building. 

Not wanting to know what else was in the building, Purple turned and climbed through the hole. He stared about, then quickly darted through the foliage. He attempted to avoid the trees and plants, which seemed to be watching him with an almost hungry attention. 

He moved surprisingly quickly, despite his tattered and dirty robes, and soon came to the most bizarre thing he had ever seen. 

A river. 

Purple stared in disbelief as liquid gushed by him, gurgling and gargling. He had read about such things in the library but had never seen one before. However, he was cautious enough not to actually try and cross it. Something about the liquid unsettled him, so he decided to follow the river upstream. 

As Purple walked along the edge of the river, he grew even more aware of his surroundings. The trees seemed to close in on him, their roots tripping him more than once when they appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He quickly picked himself back up each time and hurried on his way, disturbed. 

The jungle echoed with screams, snarls, and hoots of animals he couldn't see while the ground and plants were shadowed and menacing. He had never felt so terrified in his life; not even when Red was trying to kill him. 

Purple halted, then glanced around soberly. He missed the aggressive Dominax; he had no doubt that his partner would know what to do. But Red wasn't there, so Purple had to rely on his own wits to escape. 

And his wits were screaming at him to find shelter before nightfall. 

With a heavy sigh, Purple continued on his way along the riverbed. The trees seemed to continue their vigilance as scuffles and scratches soon joined the rest of the noises. Purple fought his urge to shiver and clutched his robes to his body, tightly. He glanced at the sky, almost longingly, and sighed. 

"Red...," 


	8. The Power Of A Pissed Off Irken

Warnings: Yaoi and adult language! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I'm not making money off of this. I don't own the Tallest, though Fab, Orange, and Fuchsia were created by me. 

. 

. 

Chapter Eight: The Power Of A Pissed Off Irken 

"What, by IRK, is going on!?" 

"Where is Tallest Purple? OR Tallest Red, for that matter!?" 

Orange sat, quietly, in his chair as he gingerly fingered his long metallic cane. He listened, musing, as the Council bickered back and forth. 

"What have you done!?" 

"What WE have done?! YOU-!" 

"I suspect you aren't totally blameless in this," 

"None of you are," Orange growled, suddenly. The Council froze and stared at him. "All of you are responsible somehow," he added, slowly standing up. "You really didn't think I wouldn't realize something was going on when the Special Forces attacked me? ME, of all people?" he growled. 

"We'll investigate them as soon-," 

A loud thwack issued as Orange bashed his cane against the speaking Irken's head. The Irken yelped and grasped his head, whimpering. 

"BAH! You know as well as I do that the Special Forces follow orders only! YOUR ORDERS and the TALLEST'S ORDERS" he snarled. "You ordered them to attack Purple! AND you ordered them to attack ME, for that matter!" 

"Sir, I assure you that we-," 

Another thwack issued as Orange's cane struck again, causing yet another Irken to whimper in pain. 

"Keep your assurance and shove it!" Orange snarled. "You tried to assassinate me!" 

"WHAT!?" 

"NO, SIR-!" 

"We wouldn't-!" 

"I'll WOOD-N'T YOU!" 

A flurry of thwacks issued as the retired Tallest's cane bashed down on the nearest Irken's head. The room was filled with squeals and squeaks as Orange attacked. He swung at the Elder's head, who ducked. 

Which proved to be an unwise action. 

Orange stared at the Elder while the rest of the Council hid under the table. The Elder straightened up and backed away, wary. 

"Oh no you don't," Orange breathed. He twirled his cane, then suddenly wielded it like a sword. "TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE AN IRKEN!" 

The Elder screamed and ran, followed closely by Orange. He darted around the table, narrowly avoiding the strikes of the cane, as Orange huffed and puffed. 

"How dare you run from an old Irken recovering from a heart attack! I am so going to kick your-!" 

"NO! CEASE! I BEG OF YOU!" 

"GET BACK HERE!" 

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" 

The other Council Members huddled under the table, peering out to see Orange and the Elder's feet as they circled the table around and around. 

"... He's awfully fit for an old Irken suffering from a heart attack," one observed. 

"I wouldn't want to be the Elder when retired Tallest Orange catches him," another added. 

The Council nodded, sagely. 

----------------- 

Purple sighed and shivered, huddled within the rocky shelter of a small cave. His robes were torn, caked with dirt, and numerous scrapes covered his skin. He sighed, antenni drooping miserably, as he sat among the rocks and rested. 

He was finally taking a short rest after hours of wandering through the hideous jungles of Resortia, scratching himself on rocks and thorny plants, tumbling through underbrush, and fearing the unknown that seemed to prowl about him but never advance. 

He was tired. 

Purple shivered, slightly, and pulled his robes closer to his body. 

"R-Resortia, indeed," Purple growled, trembling. "No one in their right mind would want to come here for a vacation," 

A flash of lightning zipped through the sky, illuminating the cave. Purple jumped, then stared in surprise and shock as drips of rain trickled down before turning in to torrents. Purple eyed the rain, warily, and curled up in the cave. 

"... Well," he muttered. "Looks like I'll be staying here for a while...," 

With a sigh, Purple snuggled further in his robes and closed his eyes. The patter of rain echoed through out the cave as condensation slipped down the stalactites in the form of tiny drops. 

While sitting in the cave, Purple felt lonely. He missed the constant noise of the Irken Empire; as Tallest, he was constantly surrounded by someone, even if it was Red. 

Purple paused, then snuggled his forehead against his arms. 

"Red...," he muttered. "He'd know what to do... I wonder if he misses me? ... Does he even care...?" 

Purple wasn't able to dwell on his thoughts too much, however, when a deep rumble pierced the rain. The ground shook violently, causing 

Purple to look up in alarm. A massive figure appeared in the curtain of rain, its sillouette outlined by the rain's impact against its body. 

The figure, hunched over on all fours like an animal, lumbered in to view of the cave. It moved slowly, creaking and scratching like stone against stone. Purple's eyes widened in horror as the figure paused, then slowly turned about and stuck its head in the cave. 

Purple screamed as the figure exposed itself to be a drenched but otherwise fine rock beast. It was like the beast that had torn apart the base where Purple had been held; in fact, Purple could almost swear it was the exact same beast. 

The beast dropped its jaw, crystal tongue rolling out. Water oozed along its snout and down its mouth, giving an impression of saliva, as the creature moved its massive body inside the cave. Purple scrambled back, his lower jaw trembling as he attempted to increase the distance between him and the beast. 

As the Tallest slunk along the cave wall, the beast followed in. It moved its head back and forth, sweeping, as it huffed. Purple winced as the rocky wall cut him, but was more concerned about what the giant rock beast was going to do to him. 

The beast's head suddenly snapped about and stopped, inches in front of Purple. It took in a big gulp of air, causing Purple to go perfectly still. Purple's organs clenched as the creature stood before him, snarling maw hovering close. A deep growl issued through the beast. 

It paused, then sniffed again. It made no move to attack, though it was obvious the beast knew the Irken was there as its eyes reflected Purple's visage. Purple squeaked and scrambled back. In his attempt to escape, his foot stepped on a small rock. With a yelp, Purple found himself slipping and falling back. 

Right in to a small hole behind a stalagmite. 

Purple squealed as he fell, arms flailing to grab something but missing. He felt the cold air rush past him as he plummeted, the face of the snarling rock beast growing smaller and smaller until it was just a speck. 

Purple was in complete darkness. The air was hideously cold and biting, which only compounded the uncontrollable shivering that took over Purple's body. 

Cold and exhausted, Purple curled up and idly wondered if he'd bounce when he hit the bottom. He grit his teeth, eyes closed, as he felt himself continue to fall. The compression about him seemed to decrease, signalling that the tunnel about him had increased drastically. 

"This is it...," Purple thought, frantically. "Red...," 

Purple's thoughts were once again interrupted as he felt himself land on something soft and most definitely not the ground. 

If Purple didn't know any better, he would have sworn he was in someone arms. 

Not daring to hope, Purple opened his eyes and stared upwards. A pair of blazing yellow-green eyes peered down at him, as bright as lanterns and most definitely Irken. 

"...," 

"...," Purple stared, eyes widening drastically. 

"...," 

"...," 

"... Who you?" the stranger asked, hefting Purple up and pulling him closer. Purple blinked, uncomprehending, then proceeded to let out a bloodcurdling scream and faint. 

------------- 

Red shivered, then let out a deep growl and glared at the jungle of Resortia as it stretched out before him. Fuchsia scuffled behind him, carrying a medical kit in one hand, a long blade in the other, and a large laser rifle strapped to his back. The two stood in a clearing of burnt trees, created by the large spaceship behind them that rested in the center of the clearing. 

Fuchsia glanced about, warily, as his mismatched eyes shimmered with concern. 

"Where... first?" Fuchsia whispered. 

"If you're scared, you can wait behind in the Gigantic," Red snorted. He stretched, then twirled his long javelin-like spear with a tri-bladed end. "It's defenses are on auto. It'll shoot anything that gets near it with its atom disintigrator. You'll be safe," 

"... No," Fuchsia shook his head. "You're the Tallest and... I can't let you go alone. Besides... Pur might- I mean, the Tallest Purple might be hurt...," 

"He better not be," Red hissed, striding forward to the jungle. "Or someone will die for it," 

Fuchsia blinked, then gulped and followed suit. The two Irkens approached the foilage. The aura of the jungle was terrifying and oppressive but, when Red stepped past the clearing and in to the unknown the mood seemed to shift drastically. A path appeared, mysteriously, in front of Red as he strode forward with a vicious expression on his face. 

Fuchsia paused and stared, incredilous. 

If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that the jungle was trying to get out of Red's way. 

Fuchsia blinked repeatedly, then ran after his Tallest. He huddled close to the Tallest, eyes darting about. The two were surrounded by noises; the grunts and growls of animals, the fluttering of wings, and the rustling of leaves. However, nothing seemed to advance upon them. 

"I don't believe it...," Fuchsia muttered. 

"What?" Red barked. Fuchsia jumped, then gulped. 

"Well... I might sound crazy, sir, but...," Fuchsia paused, then laughed nervously. "I think the jungle's afraid of you!" 

"... Excuse me?" Red stopped to glare at Fuchsia. Fuchsia stepped back and shrugged, helplessly. 

"I... I think this planet senses a person's mood and emotions... their aura, if you will. Like... like it can judge whether you're a threat by your aura... as well as how MUCH of a threat... and then attacks if it feels your aura is threatening," he continued. 

"What's your point," Red growled. 

"Maybe... maybe it doesn't like your aura and is too afraid to attack...? Maybe it sense you're too MUCH of a threat and doesn't want to, well... piss you off?" Fuchsia offered. 

"... Then it made a smart choice," Red growled. "... Because I will not rest until I find Purple. And I will not hesitate to turn this entire jungle in to toothpicks if I have to," 

Fuchsia stared, stunned, as Red turned about and continued on his way. Fuchsia continued to stare as Red moved farther away. The jungle seemed to grow aggressive as Red increased his distance between Fuchsia and himself. Fuchsia blinked, then glanced around frantically and ran after Red. 

"W-Wait for me!" 


	9. Lust in the Jungle

Warnings: Yaoi and adult language! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I'm not making money off of this. I don't own the Tallest, though Fab, Orange, and Fuchsia were created by me. 

. 

. 

Chapter Nine: Lust in the Jungle 

Purple winced lightly as he felt a tiny drip of condensation land on his forehead. He felt a distinct burning sensation and sat upright with a squeak, his drowsiness momentarily forgotten in light of pain. He shivered slightly, then blinked his eyes and glanced about. 

He was in a rather large cave, filled with giant stalagmites and stalactites that twisted about in bizarre displays. Darkness creeped about every corner as flashes of blazing light danced off the surfaces. The light came from a large campfire, which burned quietly on bits of what looked suspiciously like carnivorous plants. 

Purple stared at the fire, blinking slightly, before he realized that his wrists and ankles were tightly bound with Irken cuffs. He blinked repeatedly, then struggled to get his wrists free. 

"Not gonna work," 

Purple jerked with alarm and glanced about. An Irken, wearing the distinct and obnoxious colors of a Dominax in the Special Forces, appeared from the shadows. He moved like a wraith, his yellow-green eyes reflecting the campfire. A rather ugly scar raced across his throat, dark green in color. He was tall but only came to Purple's shoulders, but was remarkably bulky for an Irken. Most likely some illegal muscle enhancing drugs, Purple added mentally with a hint of irritation. Dominax rarely cared about what was 'ethical' when it came to fighting. 

"Didn't expect to see you," the Irken muttered, sitting down by Purple. 

"Who...?" Purple muttered. 

"Rok... Special Agent Rok," the Irken replied, his voice slurred. He peered at Purple, tilting his head slightly, and smirked. "... Tallest Purple," 

Purple tilted his head, curiously. 

"If you know... then why...?" Purple glanced back at his bound wrists. 

"Don't misunderstand," Rok leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "You supposed to be missing... or dead. Those're my orders," 

"A-ah," Purple looked rather alarmed. Not sure how to respond, his eyes trailed down and focused on Rok's scar. He blinked. 

"Interested?" Rok snickered. He reached up and gingerly touched his neck. "Fight with slaughtering rat person. Went for jugular. Almost ripped clean out," 

"... And you're alive?" Purple stared in awe. 

"Luckily," Rok shrugged. "Can't speak well anymore... but atleast can breathe," 

Purple nodded absently, blinking. He gulped slightly, his claws curling up against his bonds. 

"... What do you intend to do?" he asked, quietly. 

"Not sure," Rok admitted. "Seem like a shame," 

"A shame?" Purple eyed Rok, questioningly. 

That was when Purple noticed where Rok's eyes were. 

Purple squeaked in alarm and twisted his body slightly, trying to obscure Rok's view as he blushed brilliantly. 

"W-W-WHAT do you think you're doing!?" he barked, his voice rising in notes. 

"Hn," Rok grinned, slightly. "So that's what the problem was," 

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Purple hissed, cheeks still blazing. 

"The Council said you distracted Tallest Red," Rok leaned closer, grinning. "Can't say I blame 'em... I'd like some of it, too," 

"...," Purple stared at Rok. He blinked repeatedly as Rok sneered, then quivered and shook his head. "... Are all Dominax such perverts!?" Purple snarled. 

"Probably," Rok shrugged. Purple gulped and glanced about, nervously. Rok inched closer, his eyes looking up and down Purple's body. The mere thought of another looking at him like that made him feel dirty; after all, Red was... 

Purple stopped that thought and leaned away from Rok, flushed. 

"... Red won't like this," he muttered. 

"He won't know," Rok responded, innocently. 

"Stay away...," Purple scooted away as best he could, looking outright alarmed. 

"I've got a proposal," Rok purred. "You give me what I want... and I'll let you live," 

Purple's eyes widened. 

"OR...," Rok tilted his head. "I can just take what I want and kill you afterwards," 

"... They're both pretty crappy choices," Purple muttered. 

"... Yeah," Rok agreed, then sneered and reached for Purple's robes. "Oh well!" 

"W-WAIT!" Purple yelped. 

"Aw, come on!" Rok grumbled. "Didn't you know that everyone's being dying to get under your robes, especially ever since Red showed interest? I mean, there has got to be SOMETHING good under there that would convince Red to give up killing you!" 

"... IT'S PRIVATE!" Purple sputtered, drawing further away. "PRIVATE!" 

"Not for long," Rok grinned. He moved closer, causing Purple to squeak. 

"How... how did you live, anyway...? The... the attack...," Purple attempted to scoot away from Rok, nervously. 

"Oh, that," Rok shrugged. "I was in the little Invader's room. Didn't notice until after I finished my business that the base was destroyed," 

"... How observant," Purple blinked. 

"Yeah, whatever," Rok shrugged, then shoved Purple down. "Now shut up," 

Purple yelped, then jerked his body about. He went rolling a little ways on the ground, then came to a stop on his side. Purple struggled to get up, eyes glued on Rok. 

"You're making this harder on yourself," Rok growled, crouched. 

"Actually, I thought I was making it harder for you, too," Purple replied. 

"... bah," 

"This is treason, you know," Purple added, fumbling to his knees. 

"... Yeah, well. Who's going to know?" Rok grinned. 

"... HEY, LOOK!" Purple's antennae pricked in surprise. "A NACHO MONSTER!" 

"-!? WHAT?! WHERE?!" Rok whirled to glance behind him. Purple took that opportunity to open his pack, his lithe spider legs slipping out. He hoisted himself out and, using the legs, darted away in to the darkness. 

As Purple descended in to the depths, he could hear Rok. 

"Where is it!? Are you sure it was a nacho monster? I don't see it!" 

Purple sweatdropped. 

"... Special Forces indeed," 

----------------------- 

"Ummmmmmm...," 

"What is it," 

"I was just... wondering," Fuchsia lowered his head, glancing at Red nervously. "Why do you, um, care about my brother...?" 

"He's mine," Red growled. Fuchsia stared at him in surprise. "Though, it seems like everything is out to keep me from him!" 

"I see...," Fuchsia blushed slightly at the thought. "So you two are a...?" 

"Yes," Red grunted. 

"... ... You're not using him... right?" Fuchsia asked, quietly. He yelped with surprise when Red stopped, suddenly, and turned to glare at him. 

"What?" Red growled. 

"Um... well... just...," Fuchsia backed away, nervously. "He's... you know... always being used and I thought maybe...," Fuchsia faultered. "... I just don't want to see him hurt or used again... he really seems to like you," 

"Oh?" Red arched an invisible eyebrow. 

"He writes me sometimes," Fuchsia muttered. "And recently, they've been about you. He really seems to think about you a lot. And I just don't... want to see him hurt," 

Red blinked, then crossed his arms. 

"Quite a brother, huh," Red chuckled. "Asking ME that, of all Irkens," 

Fuchsia lowered his head even more, shaking. Red glared at him, then quirked a smile and shrugged. 

"Don't worry," Red replied. "He's mine and I mean it. NO ONE is going to use him or hurt him again," 

"Really...?" Fuchsia blinked. 

"Of course," Red smirked, viciously. He turned about. "I'll kill anyone who tries," 

Fuchsia stared at Red as the Tallest proceeded to walk once more, the jungle backing away like a terrified creature. 

"... I don't doubt that," Fuchsia blinked. "I honestly don't," 

"SO!" Red glanced over his shoulder, smirking. "What's Purple said about me?" 

Fuchsia blinked, then lowered his head. He walked after Red along the winding dirt path, twisting among the wary trees and remaining close to the intimidating Tallest. 

"J-just stuff...," Fuscia glanced about, noting the ugly 'looks' the jungle was giving him. "At first, it was about all the death attempts," 

"Huh," Red blinked. 

"... Did you really try and push him out a window?" Fuchsia ventured. 

"Yeah," Red grinned, slightly. "Didn't quite work out. He went tumbling and unconsciously grabbed me, dragging us both down. Luckily, there was a nacho cheese crate below us... but, either way... I took the most of the cheesy impact and he landed on top of me. I was furious at the time... but now I wish I had taken that opportunity to feel him up," 

Fuchsia blinked repeatedly, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. 

"... Feel him up?" Fuchsia repeated. 

"Purple has such delicious curves," Red grinned, moving his claws in a shape of a hip to emphasize. "I could nibble them all day...," 

"Um...," Fuchsia boggled. 

"You don't agree?" Red grinned. 

"... He's my older brother," Fuchsia muttered. "I'm actually rather disturbed by the mental image," 

"GOOD! That means I won't have to kill you," Red smirked. 

Fuchsia stared at Red, not sure whether the Tallest was joking or serious. 

"... The window incident...," Fuchsia coughed. "Is that why they're currently making levitators for you and Purple?" 

"Yeah," Red grinned. "They didn't want to take a chance of it happening again," 

"Ah," Fuchsia blinked. 

"So anything about me after I stopped trying to kill him and started trying to get him naked and-," 

"... Actually, yes," Fuchsia couched, blushing brightly now. "... He'd mention how much he envied you," 

"Envied?" Red blinked. 

"You're very commanding," Fuchsia muttered. "No one can bully you...," 

"Ahhhh," Red tilted his head. "... And he wants to be like that, too?" 

"Well, yes," Fuchsia stared. "Who wouldn't want that?" 

"I don't!" Red muttered. "If he starts acting like me, he might actually want to be on top now and then!" 

"... ...," Fuchsia's jaw dropped. "Is that all you think about!?" 

"No," Red replied. "It's just that once you've seen Purple undressed...," 

"... Please don't finish that," Fuchsia shivered. "I'll throw up...," 

"Is there something wrong with the image of your brother naked?" Red asked. 

"YES," Fuchsia retorted, firmly. "He's my BROTHER. I have no intention of invisioning him naked!" 

"Well, I do! I can just see the emerald curves now... lithe and squirming...," 

"Stop!" Fuchsia squealed, covering his antennae in an attempt to silence Red's voice. 

"Fine," Red smirked. "But just remember... your brother has a fine set of-," 

"I'M NOT LISTENING!" 

Fuchsia closed his eyes, waiting for Red to stop. However, he suddenly felt Red snake an arm around his shoulder and pull him close. Fuchsia squeaked with alarm and squirmed. 

"You squeak just like Purple," Red purred. "You MUST be brothers!" 

"No more-!" Fuchsia begged. 

"Do you know when Purple squeaks like that?" Red ventured. 

"NO!" Fuchsia denied it. 

"Do you want to know?" 

"NO!" 

"I'll tell you...," 

"NO NO NO!" Fuchsia squealed. He felt Red lean very close, his breath hot and steamy against his skin. 

"It's when I...," Red's voice paused, then pulled Fuchsia close and whispered in this antennae. Fuchsia's eyes bugged out as he twitched. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" 


	10. Between A Rok And A Hard Place

Warnings: Yaoi and adult language! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I'm not making money off of this. I don't own the Tallest, though Fab, Orange, and Fuchsia were created by me. 

. 

. 

Chapter Ten: Between A Rok And A Hard Place 

Purple rubbed his wrists, weakly, as he walked through the dank caves. He had long since left Rok in the depths, who he suspected was still looking for the 'nacho monster'. After feeling he was far enough away from the Irken, Purple had used his alien utility backpack to free his arms and legs. Hours had passed since then, though his wrists still felt sore from the unneccesary tightness of his bonds. 

With a depressed sigh, Purple trudged through the gloom in search of an escape. His eyes were slowly growing adjusted to the dark, making his journey easier but still unpleasant. Though he could now make out the floor and walls, he could also make out bizarre salamander-like creatures scrambling along every surface. They would stop, occasionally, to glare at him with seemingly blind eyes of white. The entire situation was unnerving. 

Purple shivered slightly and continued to walk, despite the numbness of his muscles. 

"I suppose what doesn't kill me only makes me stronger," he muttered, in an attempt to sound cheerful. "But I just don't want anything to kill me," 

Time seemed to drag on as Purple made his way through the disturbing maze of stone, untouched but watched by everything he came across. 

It was almost as if they were curious, as opposed to threatened by him. 

Purple's antennae drooped slightly. 

"Just wonderful...," he grumbled. "I've got an audience," 

As the violet-eyed Irken trudged along, the sticky foot salamander creatures followed him. They paused to blink at him, clinging to the rock with the pads on their feet, and flickered their light pink tongues. Purple ignored them as best he could, though he wondered how long he had before the creatures turned vicious. 

Purple slumped his shoulders with a sigh. 

"I wish Red where here," he muttered, for the hundredth time. 

At that moment, a flash of light caught Purple's eyes. He paused and blinked, turning to stare at the source. He could barely make out a set of ancient stone steps, hidden by the darkness and shadows. The steps led upwards to what appeared to be a small hole in the cave. 

With a sudden surge of hope, Purple darted over to the steps and climbed them with surprising speed. As he ascended the steps, the light grew brighter and Purple found himself forced to shield his eyes with his claws. 

When Purple arrived at the top of the steps, he found himself staring out a hole leading to a small cliff. With a confused blink, he stepped through the hole in to the bright sunlight. Once the sunspots died down, Purple found himself standing far above the jungle. He could see the canopy for miles, stretching out like a thick green carpet. Purple found himself staring in awe, eyes taking in the sheer detail and color. 

"Beautiful...," Purple blinked. "From up here... you'd almost forget that everything in it wants to eat you!" 

Slowly, Purple walked further away from the hole in to the open. He paused and blinked. In the far distance, he could almost make out an object with a familiar metallic glitter. 

If he hadn't known any better, Purple would have sworn it was a ship from the Armada. 

"It can't be... can it?" Purple muttered, squinting to get a better look. 

"Maybe it is... maybe it isn't...," 

Purple jumped, his alien heart lodging itself in his throat, as he snapped about to stare. Rok glared at him, fully visible as he stood just outside the hole in to the cave. 

"... But it doesn't matter," Rok continued, as he clenched his claws and slowly walked towards Purple. 

Purple stared at Rok, eyes wide. 

"... because you're screwed," 

----------------- 

"No," 

"Aw, come on! Just a peek!" 

"NO," 

"I just want to see! Just this once!" 

"NO!" 

"I won't bite," Red smirked. "I'm saving that for Purple," 

Fuchsia flinched, then glanced at Red with a disgusted glare as he continued to walk along the mountain trail. 

"I did not want to hear that. And I am NOT like Purple in every area, so there's no point in checking! Especially there!" Fuchsia snapped, blushing lightly. 

"But how would you know? Have you seen it?" Red tilted his head. 

"Well... no...," 

"So you wouldn't know!" Red beamed. "But I have... so that makes me an excellent judge!" 

"... I don't care! I am not going to let you-!" Fuchsia screamed, whirling to shake a claw at Red.. 

"Dropped your guard!" Red growled, as if he were in some sort of duel. Fuchsia squeaked in surprise, then yowled as Red lunged at him. 

"H-HEY! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR PURPLE!" Fuchsia yowled. "Stop it! STOP!" 

Red beamed and sat on Fuchsia's waist, opening the front of his shirt to peek inside. Fuchsia yowled in protest and squirmed, trying to close it back up. 

"Hn, you're right," Red muttered. "You're different. You're not as lithe as he is," 

"GET OFF OF ME!" Fuchsia shrieked, his cheeks a brilliant crimson. Red stood up and cracked his neck, totally oblivious to the other Irken's murderous gaze as he closed his shirt. Red continued down the trail as Fuchsia fumbled to his feet, dusting himself off and muttering darkly. 

"Still, I wonder," Red mused. Fuchsia glanced at him, suspiciously. 

"... Wonder?" Fuchsia repeated. 

"... What would a threesome be like?" Red pondered. 

"... ... ...," Fuchsia's cheek twitched as a vein appeared on his forehead. 

"Might be rather interesting," Red grinned. He noticed Fuchsia glowering at him and laughed. 

"You're doing this to get a rise out of me, aren't you," Fuchsia glowered. "You're just trying to get me to react!" 

"Yep," Red purred. "I love how you react. Though, Purple is much cuter when flustered. I guess you can consider yourself my outlet until we find Purple," 

"...," Fuchsia sulked. Red chuckled and shook his head. 

"We'll find him," Red continued, glancing skyward. "And I'll kill anyone who hurts him," 

"... You like saying that a lot," Fuchsia glanced at Red. 

"What? Kill?" Red blinked. "It's the truth. I will. I've killed many Irkens before, and I'm not afraid to kill more if they hurt what's mine," 

Fuchsia's eyes popped out as he began to sweat. 

"Killed...?" he repeated, weakly. "You've actually...?" 

"Of course," Red eyed Fuchsia, oddly. "You mean you've never killed anyone before? Not even during training?" 

"Training!?" Fuchsia stared at Red. 

"... Do you even know how to use those weapons of yours?" Red stopped to face Fuchsia. 

"... ...," 

"... Huh," Red blinked. 

"... It can't be that hard!" Fuchsia grunted, defensively. "Just aim and pull the trigger, right?" 

"... If your target doesn't move," Red smirked. 

"...," 

"Heh, cute," 

"What's so cute about it!?" Fuchsia demanded. Red was about to answer when a scream rippled through the air like a shockwave. Red tensed, his eyes widening, as Fuchsia glanced about in a panic. "That... that sounded like...," 

Red's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"... Purple...," 

"What are we...?" Fuchsia squeaked, glancing around. He yelped when Red's spider-like legs suddenly extended from his pack. 

"Stay here," Red barked, then whirled about and disappeared around the corner of the mountain trail. 

"Ah...?!" Fuchsia blinked. "Stay...," 

Fuchsia paused and glanced around as the jungle seemed to come alive, drawing closer to the Irken as every second passed. Fuchsia blinked repeatedly, baffled, as thousands of eyes stared at him hungrily. 

"... here?" 

--------------- 

Purple yelped as he hit the ground, barely able to prevent himself from falling over the edge as the rocks cut him. He had a large black eye, so large and painful that he was unable to open his right eye. He quivered in pain and curled up, resisting his body's attempts to retch up blood. 

He fumbled to get up but collapsed, his body far too exhausted. He yelped when Rok kicked him on to his back, then pressed his heel against Purple's chest. 

"Now then," Rok growled. He leaned over, digging his heel in to Purple's chest. Purple squeaked in pain and grasped the foot, weakly. "Where were we?" 

Rok leaned closer, smirking, as Purple glared at him. 

"...," 

"Speechless?" Rok inquired, mockingly. 

Purple's eyes narrowed and, with surprising strength, kicked Rok in the stomach. Rok fumbled back, gasping, as he hunched over. Purple took Rok's moment of distraction as a chance to scramble away. 

However, he couldn't get far before Rok recovered. WIth an angry growl, Rok lunged and kicked Purple in the side. Purple squeaked, then gagged as blood splurted out of his mouth. Purple's claws shot to cover his mouth as he twitched, painfully. 

"Stubborn!" Rok spat, kicking Purple once more in the back. Purple fell forward with a pained whimper, his entire body twitching. Purple curled up, eyes snapping shut as tears threatened to fall. 

"Red...," he whispered, voice choked with blood. Rok growled deeply. 

"Just shut up and-," 

Rok broke off with a scream, clutching his face as blood oozed from two long slashes running from brow to chin. He hunched over, yelping, as blood nearly blinded him. Numbly, Purple opened his eyes and blinked. 

"PURPLE!" 

Purple's eyes widened drastically and he sat up, his condition momentarily forgotten. A shadow hovered over him, spider-legs and all. The wounded Tallest could only stare in disbelief as Red descended in to view, face covered with concern for him. 

"Red...," Purple muttered. 

"Purple... I've found you... and...," 

"RED!" Purple cried, lunging upwards to wrap his arms around Red's neck. "You... it's you... for real...," 

"You're hurt...," Red whispered, his arms gently looping around Purple's waist. Purple glanced up at him, dazed, and let out a weak laugh. He continued to laugh even as his legs gave out, nearly collapsing. Red caught him and held up close with a yowl, dropping to his knees to hold the limp Purple. Purple blinked, unseeing, and cracked a smile. 

"... Red...," Purple rested his head against Red's chest as his eyes slowly drifted shut. "Red... ...," 

Red blinked, then held Purple in a protective hug when he realized that the Irken was no longer conscious. Red's eyes narrowed darkly as he saw the blood on Purple's robes and mouth, as well as the large welt over his right eye. Rage filled the fiery Irken, who slowly turned to fix Rok with a gaze so poisonous that the jungle itself seemed to quiver in fear. 

Rok blinked through the blood, painfully, as he turned to meet Red's gaze. He recoiled, shakily. 

"... My... Tallest...?" 

Red's eyes narrowed to mere slits as he bared his teeth in a vicious snarl. 

"You... will... suffer...," 


	11. Bloody Perversionn Also known as SPICE W...

Warnings: Yaoi and adult language! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I'm not making money off of this. I don't own the Tallest, though Fab, Orange, and Fuchsia were created by me. 

. 

. 

Chapter Eleven: Bloody Perversion 

Fuchsia grunted, his skin glistening with sweat, as he slowly climbed up the mountain side. Unused to such physical effort, the medical Irken used both spider legs and normal limbs to climb the treacherous rocks. 

And he wasn't too pleased about it. 

"'Stay here'... he says...," Fuchsia huffed. "Right... in the middle... of... RESORTIA...," 

With an exasperated sigh, Fuchsia climbed on to a small ledge and sat down. 

"Mountains... have NO BUSINESS being this tall," Fuchsia grunted as he wiped at his brow. He glanced upwards, wearily. "I hope Purple's okay...," 

A loud shriek echoed through the air, causing Fuchsia to jump with alarm. He glanced around, panicked. 

"That sounded... Irken?!" he hissed. With a gulp, his spider legs reappeared from his backpack and he proceeded to climb up the mountain once more. After many long minutes of difficult climbing, Fuchsia finally arrived at the top. He grunted and lifted his body on to the cliff, then glanced around. 

He blinked, then boggled. 

Red growled, sinisterly, as he pinned Rok to the ground with his heel at Rok's throat. Rok twitched violently, bloody and bruised, under Red's heel. Red's lips curled up in to a sneer as he pressed down, hard. Rok gagged and squirmed, gasping for breath. 

Fuchsia gulped, then tensed and glanced over his shoulder. Purple was curled up on the ground near him, unconscious and obviously hurt. Fuchsia let out a startled squeak and scrambled towards his brother. 

"Pur!" Fuchsia touched Purple's forehead gently, and frowned with concern at the dried blood. "Pur...," 

"So then...," Red purred, eyes narrowed dangerously. "How shall I make you suffer for what you've done?" 

"I was...," Rok coughed, painfully. "... Orders...," 

"So?" Red sneered. "You crossed me. I don't care who gave you the orders!" 

"B-but-," 

Rok broke off with a scream as Red grabbed his hand and slowly began to twist it. The sound of bones snapping sliced through the air, causing Fuchsia to shiver uncontrollably as Rok's scream rose in pitch. Fuchsia clutched Purple tighter to his chest, who let out a tiny whimper, and stared at Red with horror. 

"Did that hurt?" Red asked, cutely. "Does THIS hurt?" 

Red grabbed Rok's other hand and twisted it as well. Fuchsia cringed at the sound, starting to shake violently as Rok gurgled and foamed at the mouth. Fuchsia trembled as Red twisted Rok's hand, totally severing it from his body before flinging it away. 

"Tell me... how does it feel...?" Red growled, his claws covered with blood. "I'm an expert, you see... I have this down to an art," 

Fuchsia trembled, slowly standing up as he held Purple close. A sudden sense of panic filled him as he stared at Red. He had never met anyone so barbaric or cruel; even when working in the medical unit, he had always held the misguided view that no one intentionally maimed someone. He had never experienced such viciousness before; saying he lived a sheltered life would have been an understatement. 

And being exposed to someone who seemed to physically enjoy hurting others filled Fuchsia with a sense of panic not unlike hysteria. 

Fuchsia scrambled back, holding Purple close, and darted towards the edge of the cliff. His spider legs sprung out of his back, aiding him as he proceeded to climb down the rocky cliff with Purple. He could hear Rok scream in agony, the sound echoing through the air. Fuchsia's alien heart pounded viciously as he found his insides turning cold with fear. 

The jungle seemed invigorated by the sheer aura of fear that radiated from Fuchsia as he bolted, blindly, down the mountain and towards the Armada craft. 

He could almost imagine that Red was chasing after him, like some sort of bloodthirsty demon. The very image of Red, eyes blazing like a devil's while surrounded by fire, caused Fuchsia to whimper. 

"Where are you going?" 

Fuchsia's eyes snapped open and he skidded to a stop, staring blankly. Red looked at him curiously, standing casually as blood coated his robes, arms, and face. Fuchsia's eyes widened drastically before they fell upon Red's right claw, which idly clenched what looked like Rok's foot. 

Fuchsia screamed. 

Red jumped, startled, then glanced at his claw. His eyes widened with recognition. He threw the foot away and laughed, guiltily, as he rubbed the back of his head with a bloody claw. 

"Ah, right," he laughed. He blinked as Fuchsia whimpered with fear and shied away from him. "Eh? What's wrong with you?" 

Fuchsia scrambled back, holding Purple protectively. His breathing was ragged, his chest heaving with each gasp. Red blinked, then tilted his head. 

"... You weren't joking, were you?" he stared. "You mean you've never seen someone...?" 

Fuchsia stared at him. 

"... You're going to need to get over that, you know," Red crossed his arms. "Or you'll panic every time you come across a butchered patient," 

"...," 

"Fuchsia," Red sighed. "You need to start acting more like an Irken. I can't believe they sheltered you this badly!" 

Fuchsia blinked slowly as his body seemed to ease up. Red grinned, then wiped his bloody claws on his robes. 

"First thing I'm going to do when we get back is give you two some training lessons," he continued. He walked over and put his claws on Fuchsia's shoulders, who stared at him almost blankly. "Let's get Purple to the ship... allright?" 

Fuchsia gulped, then closed his eyes and nodded. 

"R-right," 

-------------------- 

Purple muttered quietly, struggling to open his eyes despite the desperate pleas of his body. He felt warm and comfortable; his body insisted that there was no reason to wake up yet. 

However, a small voice whispered overwise. 

Purple slowly opened an eye, the world about him slowly focusing. He was in a large bedroom, which he recognized as the kind found on the armada ships. The carpet was a deep red, highlighting the metallic gray walls and ceiling. A couch rested against the far left wall as a desk decorated the opposite wall, along with shelves and an exotic plant. Purple rested on top of a large, oval shaped bed, his clothes still tattered and covered with dried blood. 

As he slowly realized that he was safe, Purple opened his other eye and sat up. 

"Red...?" he muttered. He blinked, then tilted his head as he slowly noticed a dull hiss. He glanced towards a door to the far right, which lead to the cleansing room. He blinked once more. "He... must be bathing in cleansing gel," 

Purple curled up on the bed, quietly. 

"He came to... save me...," he whispered, a smile creeping across his face. Purple blinked, then blushed brilliantly as his eyes caught side of Red's bloodied robes draped across a chair. "... And he's unclothed in the other room," 

Purple scowled slightly at his own stupidity. 

"Of course he's unclothed... who'd bathe in cleansing gel in their clothes?" he grumbled. "It's not really a big deal...," 

He rolled on to his side, back facing the door, and sighed. He closed his eyes and was immediately assaulted by images of an exposed Red, covered with dripping globs of clear cleansing gel. His skin glistened, seductively, as his eyes seemed to taunt Purple. Purple opened his eyes, looking positively horrified as he found himself beseiged by an urge. Purple slowly glanced over his shoulder at the cleansing room door, uncertain. 

"But...," he grunted. "I couldn't... could I?" 

Then, something dawned on Purple. If he could survive on Resortia, who was to say he couldn't be a little adventurous and peek on Red? 

Suddenly, the idea of acting a little perverted seemed very inviting. 

So inviting that Purple found himself getting up off of the bed and towards the door before he could stop himself. Purple paused as his claw drew close to the console, then winced as the door slid open with a swoosh. He waited, tensely, for something to happen. When nothing occured, Purple tilted his head and slowly walked inside. 

The cleansing room was misty and humid, reeking of the medical-like smell of cleansing gel. Purple could barely see anything as he walked farther in before coming to a stop. He stared, eyes widening. 

Red sighed, wearily, as he leaned towards the gel dispenser. The gel oozed along his body, as soft as a tender touch. The gel gave him an almost heavenly glow, glistening and reflecting the light with its wet reflection. Purple found himself unable to breathe as he stared, transfixed. Moments passed as he stared, still blushing as he felt a peculiar warmth surge through him. 

It was then that he realized Red was looking at him. 

Purple snapped awake, alarmed, to see Red blinking at him. 

"AH-! Um...," Purple fumbled, wanting to back away but his body refusing to move. "I...," 

Purple let out a startled squeak as he felt a sticky, gooey arm wrap around his waist and pull him close. Purple trembled, eyes wide, as Red grinned sinisterly. 

"Well well," he purred. "Look who wanted a peek show," 

"I...," Purple flushed. He caught his breath as Red leaned very close. 

"Looks like I'm corrupting you," he purred. "Not that I mind, of course," 

"Well...," Purple couldn't think of a response. 

"Won't you join me?" Red inquired, idly, as he dragged Purple in to the cleansing gel. Purple gasped as he felt the gel splash against him, covering his robes in a thick lair of goop. He blinked, blurrily, as Red fingered the collar of his robe. "Mmmm, we'll have to deal with THIS, won't we?" he muttered. 

Red smirked, glancing at Purple, then slowly ran his claw down Purple's front. His claws slipped in between the robe's folds, unfastening it as he went. The robes slipped off of Purple's body, heavy with cleaning gel, and pooled at his feet. 

Purple blushed as Red beamed, happily. 

"That's better," he crowed. He leaned close to Purple, who closed his eyes and silently waited for what he knew was about to come. 

A high-pitched hum pierced the air, causing Red and Purple to tense. Red's portable communicator buzzed from its position on the sink counter, lights flashing brilliantly in an attempt to get attention. 

"Damn it, I'll kill-," Red snarled, reaching for the communicator. He didn't make it in time, however, as Purple grabbed the communicator first and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud crunch, shattering in to pieces. Purple glowered at the ruined electronics as Red blinked. 

"Pur...," Red stared at him, shocked. Purple turned to smile, cutely, at Red. 

"... Well... it was bothering me," Purple whispered. Red opened his mouth to respond but found himself unable to as Purple leaned forward and kissed him. Red's moment of hesitation lasted only a minute before he tightened his grip around Purple and kissed him intensely. 

A purr escaped Purple as he felt Red's body against his own, for once unashamed or guilty about what was about to happen. He never thought about the Elder, or what the others would say. All he could think about was Red and how much he wanted to be with him. The fact that they were about to do something distinctively naughty only made him feel excited and hopeful. 

"He IS corrupting me," Purple thought, amused, as he felt Red's claws slip downward along his back. Slowly, Red pinned Purple against the wall of the dispenser and leaned very close. Goosebumps slithered up Purple's body as Red's claws touched him intimately. 

"R-Red...," he whimpered. Red chuckled, darkly, as his claws slowly wandered across Purple's body. At the mere touches, Purple pressed himself tightly against Red. "Please...," 

"Purrrrrrrrrr..," Red purred, huskily. 

Purple arched his back, moaning, as Red nipped his neck. Red slowly ran his claws up and down Purple's side, who mewled in response. Gently, Red used his massaging claws to guide Purple in to position. Purple wrapped his arms tightly around Red's neck, tiny yelps escaping him. Suddenly, Purple found himself gasping for air as Red slipped in. 

"Shhh," Red uttered a small hiss, claws gently soothing Purple as he got used to the feeling. Red moved, slowly at first. However, when he heard Purple start to pant and moan, Red increased his pace. 

Soon, the cleansing room was filled with the sounds of gasps and moans. Red buried his face in Purple's neck as the other Irken squeaked and yowled in passion. Their cries turned almost animalistic in nature, ignoring the cleansing gel as they made love. 

Purple felt an intense feeling build up within him, increasing with each frenzied movement of Red's. Slowly, he felt himself lose all of his senses, slowly drowning in the pleasure. He was vaguely aware of Red's claws, supporting him, and the variety of noises escaping his own mouth. 

However, even such a small grasp of reality was instantly shattered when the feeling inside of him exploded. Fireworks clouded his vision and his body as he let out a scream of fulfillment. Red mimiced the cry, his voice deep and growling, as he too reached his peak. 

"PURPLE-!" Red snarled, arching his back as the wave of pleasure swept through him like a tsunami. Purple couldn't speak, his scream tearing his throat raw. 

As their final cry echoed, Fuchsia stood just outside of the cleansing room door, his expression freaked as he held a bundle of clean robes in his arms. 

"...," 


	12. And Fuchsia Freaks Out

Warnings: Yaoi and adult language! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I'm not making money off of this. I don't own the Tallest, though Fab, Orange, and Fuchsia were created by me. 

. 

. 

Chapter Twelve: And Fuchsia Freaks Out 

Purple yawned, idly, as he poked at his dinner with a fork. His cheek twitched as the golden yellow glop wiggled and jiggled with eack poke. The violet-eyed Irken shivered, then stuck out his tongue in disgust. 

He didn't care what Red said, nacho-flavored gelatin was not edible. 

Purple glanced up, then flinched to see Red eating the digusting blob at an alarming speed. He tore at it like a ravenous beast, sending wiggling bits of yellow gunk everywhere. The mere sight made Purple quietly push away his plate, his appetite gone. 

That was when Purple noticed Fuchsia. 

Purple blinked, surprised, to see Fuchsia staring blankly at his plate. Fuchsia's entire frame was tense, his eyes as wide as dinnerplates, as he stared at his food in an almost uncomprehending fashion. 

"Fuchsia...?" Purple blinked. The sound of Purple's voice caused Red to look up, confused. He swallowed a mouthful of gelatin and blinked as well. 

Fuchsia did not respond. 

"Fuchsia?" Purple repeated, scooting his seat closer. "What's wrong?" 

"...," 

Fuchsia's antennae stuck straight up as he quivered a bit. 

"Fuchsia...?" Purple stared, bewildered at his brother's behavior. Red had a questioning expression on his face. "Fuchsia, what are you-," 

Suddenly, Fuchsia stood up and slammed his claws on the table. 

"I DID NOT SEE ANYTHING IN THE CLEANSING ROOM THIS MORNING!" he shrieked. His jaw dropped, shocked at what he had just blurted out, and turned to stare at Purple with horrified eyes. 

Purple blinked, confused, before his eyes suddenly widened with realization. The two brothers stared at each other, at a loss for words and filled with utter horror. 

A thud issued as Purple fainted, collapsing to the floor in a heap. 

Red glanced over the table at the unconscious Purple, then looked at Fuchsia with a curious expression. 

"I didn't know you were in to peeping, too!" he said. 

A second thud issued as Fuchsia fainted, as well. 

------------------------------- 

Purple twitched as his eyes slowly opened, silently cursing the fact that he had fainted more times in the past month than he cared to admit. 

Letting out a sigh, Purple waited until his vision cleared and glanced about. He was not surprised to find himself back on the bed he originally woke up on. He wasn't even surprised by the fact that he was tied to it with fuzzy red handcuffs. 

However, he was mildly surprised to see Fuchsia unconscious next to him and in the same situation. Fuchsia's head rolled over to its side, facing Purple. Purple tilted his head, blinking, as Fuchsia moaned and slowly opened his eyes. 

Their eyes met and a brief moment of silence filled the room. 

Then, Fuchsia freaked out. 

Fuchsia thrashed wildly, attempting to get free, as he shied away from Purple. Purple simply stared at him in confusion. 

"W-W-WHAT, BY IRK, IS GOING ON!?" Fuchsia shrieked. 

"Good morning!" 

Fuchsia and Purple snapped about to stare as Red walked in to the room, calm and dressed only in a fuzzy red bathrobe. 

"Red?" Purple blinked, his cheeks immeidately turning a deep crimson. Fuchsia simply screamed incoherently. 

"I know what you're thinking," Red admitted as he walked around the bed towards Purple. "But I couldn't help it! Seeing you two passed out on the floor... it was so adorable! How could I not!? I figured that, you know, it was the perfect time for a threesome!" 

Fuchsia continued to scream incoherently. 

"He seems kind of against it," Purple admitted, quietly. 

"BECAUSE I AM AGAINST IT!" Fuchsia yowled. 

"Oh, he's just a pansy," Red waved a claw, dismissively. "He'll like it once we get going," 

"I WILL NOT!" Fuchsia screamed, struggling. Purple glanced at Fuchsia, then squeaked as Red leaned over and kissed his neck. The flush spread across Purple's entire face as Red nipped at his neck, the ruby eyed Irken's claws gently slipping across his chest until they came to his collar. Fuchsia paused and glanced over, eyes widening, as Red slowly slipped off Purple's robes with expert speed. 

Such a sight prompted Fuchsia to scream even louder. 

"I WILL NEVER SUBMIT!" he proclaimed, hysterically. "SO KEEP YOUR CLAWS OFF OF ME!" 

"He seems pretty determined," Purple whispered, through half lidded eyes as he blushed. Red glanced up, his claws tickling Purple's bare chest as he arched an invisible eyebrow. 

"I'm not worried," he muttered, huskily. "He's just freaking out," 

"I AM NOT 'JUST FREAKING OUT'!" Fuchsia yelled, still struggling. His cries turned to squeals as Red suddenly crawled across the bed to sit on Fuchsia's stomach. 

"You're going to scream yourself hoarse," Red observed as he peered down at Fuchsia. "Why don't you just calm down?" 

"CALM DOWN!?" Fuchsia practically roared. "I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" 

"So let me help!" Red chirped, happily, as he leaned down to grab on to the protesting Fuchsia's robe. 

However, Red immediately found a small snag in his plan. He fumbled with the collar, his eyes widening with surprise as he discovered that he couldn't open it. He grunted and attempted to tear the robe, only for it to defy him and remain untorn. 

"... Geez!" Red grunted. "How do you get this thing off!?" 

"You can't!" Fuchsia crowed. Red grunted and fumbled with the collar, but still had no success. "So, I can go, right?" 

"Why don't you try pressing the button on the back of the collar?" Purple offered, helpfully. Fuchsia paused and turned to stare at Purple, his eyes widening. Purple blinked. "... What?" 

"TRAITOR!" 

"... Oh," 

Red cackled as he looked his claws around to fumble for the button, then crowed with triumph as a satisfying click issued and the robe slipped free. Red grinned and reached down, his claws gently touching Fuchsia's chest. However, before Red could do much of anything, Fuchsia let out a shriek and promptly fainted. 

Red blinked, then scowled. 

"Damn it...," 

Purple squeaked as Red rolled off of Fuchsia and settled back on top of him. 

"When he wakes up, we'll just tell him we made out with him," Red muttered, leaning close to Purple. "Besides, you're the one I really want," 

Purple blushed and giggled, tilting his head to nuzzle Red. 

"You're so evil...," 

"I know," 

"... Red?" 

"Mmm?" 

"... I... love you...," 

"I love you, too," 

---------------------- 

A dull crack issued as Orange swung his cane, idly cracking it over the Elder's head. The Elder winced, his head bruised and lumpy, as he slumped his shoulders and waited with the rest of the council at the docking bay. 

"They should be arriving soon...," he muttered, then yelped as Orange hit him once again and let out a pained whimper. 

"Ayep," Orange observed, absently. 

"Please stop that," Elder sighed. He cringed as the cane bashed against his head once more. 

"Stop what?" Orange asked, innocently, as he fixed the Elder with a level gaze. 

"... Nevermind...," 

"SIR!" a guard saluted, smartly. "The ship has arrived!" 

The Council glanced up as a loud hum filled the room, signaling the arrival of the massive armada ship. The ship rumbled in to view, slowly making its way to its dock, before slowing to a stop. Wires zipped out to attach themselves to the ship, locking the ship firmly in place. 

The hum died as the engines were shut off, and a massive docking ramp zipped out of the floor and stretched over to the ship. The Council watched, expectantly, as the door slid open. 

Red walked out of the ship, a triumphant grin on his face. He had one arm hooked around Purple's waist and another around Fuchsia's. Purple blushed, walking quietly beside Red as Fuchsia squirmed and attempted to bite. 

Most of the Council stared in shock while Orange chuckled and moved forward to greet his nephew. 

"Ah, Red!" he cackled. "Looks like you dealt with everything!" Orange paused and eyed Fuchsia oddly, who chomped down on Red's arm and proceeded to gnaw on it. "... AND it seems you've been very busy in other areas, as well," 

"He'll warm up to me, sooner or later," Red purred. Fuchsia sputtered and bit down, harder, only to wince in pain and grab his jaw after biting some armor. "We ARE family, now," 

"W-WHAT?!" the Elder thundered. He turned to stare at Purple, who blushed and leaned against Red. "You... you didn't!" 

"We did," Red cackled as he held the two Irkens closer. Purple blushed and buried his face in his claws as Fuchsia whined. 

"ALL of you!?" the Elder whirled to glare at Fuchsia. Fuchsia stared, eyes widening, as he waved his claws in denial. 

"NO!" 

"Not yet," Red admitted, miserably. "I need to find a way to get around his fainting problem," 

"I hate you," Fuchsia sobbed. 

"Purple, you can't be serious!" the Elder sputtered. "You... and HIM!?" 

Purple's antennae drooped, apologetically, before they slowly raised themselves upward in an almost rebellious gesture. 

"... Elder...," he muttered. The Elder's eyes widened as Purple scowled at him, despite his trembling. "... Up yours!" 

The Elder gawked as Orange cackled, clapping his claws together. Red beamed and proceeded to walk down the plank and past the dumbfounded Council, escorting Purple and the unwilling Fuchsia. Orange followed, giving the Elder one last thwack as a parting gift. 

As the four Irkens disappeared through the door and around the corner, there was the sounds of a scuffle. Immediately afterward, Fuchsia darted past the door as he ran in the opposite direction. Red appeared seconds later, hot on Fuchsia's trail as he dragged a startled Purple. Orange brought up the rear, hobbling. 

"AAAAAAAAAH! GO AWAY!" 

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" 

"Maybe you should leave him alone for now, Red!" 

"WAIT! How dare you make an old Irken run!" 

The Council continued to gawk as the Elder scowled and shook his head. 

"... It looks like we'll need to make a UNIFIED EFFORT this time," 


	13. An End To All Things

Warnings: Yaoi and adult language! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I'm not making money off of this. I don't own the Tallest, though Fab, Orange, and Fuchsia were created by me. 

. 

. 

Chapter Thirteen: An End To All Things 

"Look, I said no!" Fuchsia muttered as he fumbled with some electronic records. "I don't want to get involved!" 

"It has to be you," the Elder muttered, shaking his head. 

"You're wrong," Fuchsia replied. "I'm just a toy to him," 

"That doesn't matter," the Elder replied. "We want you to try." 

"Why, by Irk, would I want to!?" Fuchsia turned to glower at the Elder. "I don't even want to be around him for ten minutes and you want me to SEDUCE him?!" 

"It's for the good of the party," the Elder pointed out. 

"Sorry but I value my brother and my sanity more than your silly politics!" Fuchsia snorted. "That's why I didn't participate in the Measuring! I didn't want to get involved and I still don't! Especially not when it's someone like RED! My brother's happy with him, so that's all that matters. I couldn't care less about Dominax or Intellixar." 

"You should." the Elder glowered darkly. 

"Ah?" Fuchsia blinked. 

"The Dominax dislike the current situation just as much as we do." 

"So?" Fuchsia didn't like the Elder's tone. 

"... Purple is replaceable." the Elder smirked. 

"... E-Excuse me?" Fuchsia's eyes widened. 

"It wouldn't take much to convince the Dominax to help us kill both Red and Purple... and then try again with more worthy Irkens," The Elder continued, absently tracing a glass beaker with a claw before picking it up. "They're more than a little tired of how stubborn Tallest Red is, anyway." 

"...," Fuchsia stared. 

"We could do it the hard way or the easy way. You seduce Red and drive a wedge between Purple and him... or we'll kill them both and start over." the Elder grunted, looking intently at the beaker. Then, he let go of it, causing it to crash against the floor and shatter. 

"... ..." 

"Think about it." the Elder smirked at Fuchsia's horrified gaze, then turned and strode out of the medical lab. 

Fuchsia stared blankly before he dropped to his knees and stared at the broken glass. Shaking, he started to slowly pick up the shards and place them in his lap. After he had cleaned up the shards, he stared at them in his lap and shook his head with disbelief. 

"By... Irk..." 

------------------- 

"Red?" 

Red glanced up as Purple slowly sat down the records he was going over and looked at him. 

"Hmm?" he blinked. 

"Have you done anything to Fuchsia?" Purple inquired. 

"Hm? Recently?" Red tapped his chin. "I put my pants in his food yesterday but other than that, no." 

"... What is it with food and your pants?" 

"Heh heh. I dunno," Red smirked, then tilted his head as Purple sighed deeply and massaged his temples. "What's wrong?" 

"Fuchsia's acting weird," Purple furrowed his invisible eyebrows, concerned. "He keeps looking at me all panicked and refuses to talk to me. When I was looking for you earlier, I asked him if he knew where you were and he just squealed and ran!" 

"Eh?" Red blinked. "It couldn't have been because of the pants thing!" 

"I don't know what to do." Purple sighed. 

"Did you try asking him?" Red smirked. 

"... Of course I did!" Purple scowled. "But he refuses to tell me!" 

"Is he sick?" Red tapped his chin. 

"I wish I knew," Purple sighed. 

"Should I go bother him?" Red grinned. 

"That might make things worse-?" Purple paused and glanced up, surprised. Red blinked, then glanced over his shoulder to see Fuchsia standing in the doorway. He fidgeted, self conscious, and glanced up at Red and Purple. 

"Well, well!" Red blinked. 

"Fuchsia?" Purple ventured. 

"Um... um... can I talk to you, My Tallest Red?" Fuchsia fumbled. "In... private?" 

Purple stared, uncomprehending, as Red arched an invisible eyebrow. 

"... Sure," Red stood up, then glanced at Purple and shrugged. Fuchsia smiled weakly at Purple, then walked out of the room towards the medical lab. Red followed, quietly looking at Fuchsia. Once in the medical lab, Fuchsia turned and looked at Red. 

"My Tallest Red-," Fuchsia began. 

"Call me Red. We're family," Red crossed his arms. 

"A-ah... okay...," Fuchsia itched his chin. 

"So what's up?" Red looked at Fuchsia, who shifted slightly. 

"... I don't neccesarily like you," Fuchsia began. "You freak me out and you seem to enjoy it." 

"Hm," 

"... But you make Purple happy," Fuchsia sighed. "So that's all that matters..." 

"Heh." Red smirked. 

"That's why...," Fuchsia itched the back of his head, then glanced around the room nervously. 

"... That's why...?" Red pressed. 

"... My Tall... er, um... Red... there's... something I need to tell you about." 

----------------- 

Fuchsia stood by the large armada ship meant for Council members, staring absently at the ground as the high ranking officials filed up the platform in to the ship. He refused to acknowledge their presense as they grumbled irritably. He even refused to look up when the Elder stopped in front of him. 

"Have you made up your mind?" the Elder growled. 

"... I don't want any trouble," Fuchsia replied, quietly. 

"Good," the Elder smirked. He made to enter the ship, then turned to eye Fuchsia oddly. "Why is that idiot calling a meeting on the main armada ship, anyway? We're not due for a session." 

"Why does Red do anything?" Fuchsia refused to look up. 

"'Red'? First name terms, are we?" the Elder snorted. 

"... ..." 

"He's so irresponsible!" the Elder snarled, hotly. "He didn't even park the main flagship near the others! It's by New Bikinia, of all places! He was probably walking around nude on the colony and got in trouble, so he expects us to fix things! Unbelievable!" 

Fuchsia said nothing, staring at the ground intently. 

The Elder regarded Fuchsia oddly, then snorted and stormed on to the flagship. As the Elder disappeared on to the flagship, the door slammed shut and the platform disappeared. Fuchsia stood silently and braced himself as the giant ship rumbled, causing the platform to quiver, before it took off out the docking bay. 

Fuchsia paused, then slowly looked up and watched as the docking bay doors snapped shut with a click. He shook his head slowly and sighed. 

"I really didn't want any trouble," 

------------------ 

Purple panted heavily as he looked up at Red, his cheeks flushed. Red smirked, pinning Purple to the bed with his body as he slowly traced Purple's neck with a claw. Purple let out a soft purr, tilting his head back to allow better access. Red chuckled and leaned down to lick at the exposed neck. 

"Red...," Purple sighed, quietly. 

"Hmmmm," Red smirked as he shifted his weight to rub up against Purple. Purple squeaked, then sighed lovingly. "You're so responsive!" Red chuckled. 

"Shut up," Purple muttered, though he blushed even brighter. 

"Heh." 

Purple sighed and arched his back, shivering delightfully as Red's claws slowly carressed him. He blinked blurrily and looked up at Red, his expression dazed but slightly serious. 

"... What happened with Fuchsia?" he asked, suddenly. 

"Bleh, why are you thinking about that now? You're in bed with the hottest Irken in the universe!" Red muttered, playfully. 

"Red...," 

"Don't worry," Red leaned close to kiss Purple, then grinned cutely. "We had a nice talk. Everything's fine and dealt with." 

"What was wrong?" Purple asked as he wrapped his arms around Red's neck. 

"Someone was picking on him. Don't worry, I dealt with that too," 

"Oh?" Purple leaned up to nip at Red's neck. "Who was it?" 

"Just someone," Red replied, huskily. 

"Mmmm," Purple eyed Red, then let the subject drop and nuzzled Red. Red growled, happily, and held Purple closer. Slowly, he glanced up to look out the window of the massive flagship. A dry smirk crossed his face as the large Council ship appeared in to view, slowly drifting before their own through the vastness of space. He slowly turned to glance at the clock by the bed, then chuckled wickedly. 

"Red?" Purple blinked and looked up. "What's so funny?" 

"I was just thinking...," Red replied. "About next rotation's election for Council." 

"Oh?" Purple blinked again, confused. "... What about it?" 

"It's going to be a very exciting race," Red chuckled. 

"Why's that?" 

A loud rumble shook the entire flagship as the Council armada ship exploded with a burst of light and energy, nearly engulfing Red and Purple in bright white light. Purple squeaked and clung to Red, startled and horrified by the brilliant explosion. The flagship continued to rumble as brilliant lights illuminated the sky in a hideous display of fireworks. Red chuckled viciously, prompting Purple to stare at him. Red glanced at Purple, then leaned close and kissed him before drawing back to smile cutely. 

"... Because some positions just opened up." 


End file.
